The Croweater Tales
by DiaryOfLacey
Summary: Croweater. It's a position many women want and few women get. It gets you inside the world of the Sons of Anarchy. Evelyn "Evie" Satterly knows this all too well. She's experienced each and every one of the Sons, and what it's like to be bedded by these dangerous men. To her, "croweater" is a title of royalty. It's her future. It's the only life she knows.
1. Opie

**A/N: First off, this came out of a question my friend asked me: "What do you think a croweater goes through with different members of the club?" So as I always do, I took the idea and ran with it. Thus, we have The Croweater Tales. Basically each chapter will just be a oneshot of Evelyn (called Evie) with a different member of the club and her experience with them. If a certain chapter strikes me just right, I may make a series out of it, I don't know yet. I decided to start with Opie just because I love Opie and I missed him horribly on the last two seasons of the show. I basically already have the order of the characters laid out, so I just have to work on the content. So as always, please read &amp; review! I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions on my idea of a croweater's interactions with the club members!**

**Oh and just for a reference to how Evie looks, I decided on Eva Marie (the WWE Diva) to be her official representation. So Evie looks like Eva!**

**Love as always, Lacey**

_Opie had left Evelyn- called Evie because no one actually cared to call her by her real name- in bed for three days with a bad case of severely battered vagina. Considering the differences in their statures- Opie was 6'4" and Evie was a dimunitive 5'2"- they had been a mismatch to begin with, but like a good croweater Evie had obliged him. And that left her feeling like her vagina had been ripped to shreds. She could barely open her legs without searing pain, the sign that Opie's dick had ravaged her insides and left even her stomach feeling sore._

Her petite frame meant her legs wouldn't even wrap around Opie's waist, but she managed to sort of hook her heels against his hip bones so that she had some sort of leverage while he was attempting to put her through the headboard. Shit, she could feel every thrust in her _ribs._ It felt good, but it also hurt like a motherfucker because he was stretching her lady parts wider than she figured she had ever been stretched. It probably wouldn't be an exaggeration to say he was the biggest man she'd ever been with. But she gritted her teeth and she took it because that was what she was supposed to do, that was her job as a croweater. She may have been in the market for an unattached biker bachelor to make an old lady out of her, but she'd be damned if it would be Opie. Her poor body couldn't take more than one night a month of this bullshit.

Finally she tightened around him, and inwardly Evie breathed a sigh of relief because that meant it was over, that she would be okay. A moment later he followed suit, and then he was rolling off of her and shoving her shirt at her. "You should go." _As always._ Opie invariably got a bad case of guilt after each time they were together, no doubt thinking of Lyla after he'd removed himself from Evie's body. Evie, meanwhile, struggled to get herself dressed while feeling like she could barely move, and then struggled again to get up off the bed. Her joints creaked in protest, her spine cracking back into place as she managed to get to her feet and find the rest of her discarded clothing so she could leave. She honestly didn't even care about taking a shower or anything, she just wanted to get _out_. Finally she wrangled up all her clothes and got dressed, snatching her purse up on her way out of the room.

Once in her car, she let out a breath, trying not to think about how much her entire body hurt. Her first decision was that she wanted to go home and take a hot shower, her second that she needed to do something about her post-sex hair. She attempted to finger-comb her messy locks, cursing loudly as she saw how much her roots had grown out, a half-inch of dark brown hair peeking out from the part of her dyed-fire-engine-red hair. The color had been a bitch from the beginning, but she had done it to make herself stand out from the rest of the croweaters. How would she get noticed enough to find herself a man in the club if she looked just like everyone else? Hopefully soon someone would decide to make her his Old Lady and she could stop this charade.

Being a croweater honestly took a lot out of her. The bleaching-and-dyeing routine that had to be maintenanced every five weeks, spending most of her bartending paycheck to pay for the makeup and slutty clothes she wore every day of her life to fit the biker girl image, the self-hatred and sadness and regret she felt at times when she realized exactly what she was doing with her life, and the thoughts of the family she had left behind so many years ago in Texas when she came to California hoping to strike it big. That had tanked the first time she ran out of money and had to take up stripping to make ends meet. It was in that seedy strip club that she first met Opie, and he'd brought her back to Charming and introduced her to SAMCRO and the rest was history.

Her little trip down memory lane was interrupted as she reached her apartment building, and Evie couldn't help but smile to herself as she headed to her apartement. Her life was rough, shitty at times, but no one could ever say that Evie the croweater led a boring existence.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews!**


	2. Half-Sack

**A/N: So Opie's chapter went over well! Now we're onto Half-Sacl, everyone's favorite prospect. There's an appearance from Jax too, and so we'll see Evie interact with him (although no sex with Jax yet). Also: thanks to a lovely review from poeticallyflawed, I'm also going to expand the series to include the women of SAMCRO. Oh, and just as a final note: This series is basically Evie looking back, and in this universe the time is after the Season 7 finale, just so that clears up who is dead and who isn't.**

**Love as always, Lacey**

_Evie remembered Half-Sack vividly because he had begun crying halfway through fucking her. She also remembered him because she had been the last woman he slept with before Cameron Hayes stabbed him to death. The poor sap had been so devastated after losing Cherry that he could barely contain his grief, and had sobbed and blubbered so much that Evie had to pull herself off his dick and console the big crybaby. Shit, she didn't even get to climax._

"C'mon, Half-Sack, it's okay. Stop crying, please." Evie groaned from the weight of Half-Sack laying on her chest, the prospect crying about losing Cherry for the five-millionth time. So in the middle of fucking- and she had been starting to get into his rhythm- he had begun crying and she had to stop and cuddle him. This was _so _not in her job description.

"I just miss her so much." He let out another shuddering breath, trying to reign in his crying. "I don't know what to do without her." His incessant pity party was really beginning to get on Evie's nerves. Fed up with listening to him, she sat up, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Look, the best thing you can do is forget about her. She's gone, and none of this fucking crying and bumbling is going to bring her back from wherever the hell she is. Get over it, find someone else, and move the hell on. I came here to fuck, not to listen to your damn crying." Her inner self kicked her in the face for her tone. _What was she thinking, talking to a Son like that, even if he was a prospect? Shit, hopefully he wasn't going to slap her senseless for that. _She waited anxiously for him to respond. Finally he sat up as well, wiping under his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Ya know, Evie, you're right."

She didn't need a mirror to know her eyes widened and her jaw went slightly slack. _A Son, telling a croweater she was right? Was it a full moon?_ Hesitantly, Evie reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Ya know, you'll find somebody new, it'll get better. After all, it can't rain all the time."

Half-Sack smiled, looking at her with a slightly impressed expression. "You've seen The Crow?"

"Well hell yeah I've seen it, it's only like one of my top ten favorite movies!" Evie was trying to process that she had just went from fucking the prospect to now having a conversation with him. Then awkwardness set in, and Evie reached for her clothes and quickly pulled them on. "I think I should go." _Could she leave without him saying so? Oh well, she needed to get out and recover from this weird experience. _As she moved to get up from the bed, Half-Sack grabbed her wrist and turned her back to face him, standing up to kiss her lips. When he pulled back, Evie stood there with a dazed expression. "What was that for?"

"Because you're pretty cool to be a croweater. I know you're leaving, but come back for the party tonight, okay?" It took her a moment, but she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you later." With that, she turned and exited the room, her mind racing so fast she didn't notice where she was going and ran straight into Jax. When she realized she'd run into the Vice President, she hurriedly began apologizing. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The VP gave her that charming half-smile and stepped aside to let her pass. "Don't worry, darlin', it's fine. You managed to calm down the prospect and get him to stop crying, that's an accomplishment!" He laughed, Evie laughing as well because it seemed appropriate. Finally she headed out, looking back over her shoulder and seeing Jax looking at her. _Jesus he was gorgeous. What she wouldn't give to have a shot at him..._ As she exited the clubhouse, she saw Opie heading toward her, and ducked the other way to avoid him. Even just looking at that man made her vagina hurt. In her car, she smiled to herself as she put her key in the ignition.

She had to hurry home, after all, she had a party to prepare for.


	3. Clay

**A/N: Next in our series is the former SAMCRO President and all-around bad guy, Clay Morrow! Plus a load of Gemma involvement and (another) appearance by Jax, so prepare for a little bit of drama! Also, I'd like to know who you want to see next in the series, so leave me a response in the reviews (: I was really happy with the response to Half-Sack's chapter, so I hope this gets a good response too! As always, please read and review 3**

**Love as always, Lacey**

_She had been a revenge fuck for the then-SAMCRO President. Clay and Gemma had fought and he had selected Evie from the crowd of croweaters to be his payback fuck. The sex wasn't spectacular, more like mediocre, but what she remembered clearly was the morning after.._

Gemma stormed into the SAMCRO clubhouse, shoving past the crowd of hungover men to reach the dorms. She slammed open the door to Clay's room, not even bothering to knock. "Clay Morrow!" The shrillness of her voice didn't seem to faze her husband, who just sat on the side of the bed in his boxers without so much as changing his expression.

"What now, Gem?"

The matriarch opened her mouth to bite back at him, but then her eyes fell on Evie standing in the bathroom door looking like a deer in headlights. Gemma seemed to freeze for a moment, and then she was lunging at the petite girl. Grabbing a handful of Evie's red hair in one hand, she snatched the girl over towards the bed, her eyes turning to Clay. "What the fuck is this? Are you fucking her?!"

Clay finally stood up from the bed, holding his hands up as if in surrender. "Gemma, let her go, she didn't do anything. Let her go and we'll talk about it."

"I don't wanna fucking talk about it!" Gemma's voice had reached a shrill pitch, and then she used her hold on Evie's red hair to slam the girl's face into the nearby dresser. Clay cursed under his breath, catching Gemma by the wrist and pulling her to the side sharply enough to cause her to let go of Evie's hair. The croweater stumbled before falling to the floor, huddling in the corner to avoid incurring more of Gemma's wrath while cradling her bloody nose. _Maybe she'd just focus on Clay, and then Evie could escape._ Sitting in the corner watching the screaming match like a terrified child with fighting parents, Evie waited for the warring couple to move out of the way of the doorway so she could bolt. But every time she had an opportunity, Clay and Gemma would again block the escape. Thankfully, though, Gemma seemed more intent on knocking the hell out of her husband than worrying about Evie, and when she finally backed Clay into the bathroom and Evie saw the President raise his hand to hit Gemma, the croweater fled.

After finally managing to escape the bedroom from Hell, she hurried towards the door of the clubhouse, nearly barreling over Jax in her hurry. The Vice President of the MC grabbed her elbow and steadied her, looking at her intently. "I've met you before, haven't I?" Before she could answer, he cracked a smirk. "Oh yeah, you're the girl that got Half-Sack to stop his pity party. I thought I recognized that hair." He was distracted by Gemma coming down the hall screaming loudly, and he winked at Evie before heading that way to distract his mom. "You better get going, Red, Gemma's not happy!"

Evie took his advice and flew out the door, fleeing for the safety of her car. It was like her sanctuary, where she reflected on each encounter as she drove home. This time, though, there were no thoughts of Clay or the sex last night, just attempts to clean the blood from her face and imaginations of Gemma beating the shit out of her. As she sped from the parking lot, Evie realized one very important thing: No matter what they said about Clay Morrow and how dangerous he was, she was of the opinion that Gemma Teller-Morrow was ten times more dangerous than Clay ever thought about being.

_Evie remembered them fondly, despite all the hard times they'd had and all the shit they'd brought into her life. All three of them were dead now, Clay and Gemma and Jax. She missed them like hell, especially Jax. But that was another story for another time..._

**A/N: So now that you've read that and that you know that I'll be including the women of SAMCRO ( and I may even add in a few other non-SAMCRO characters from the show too), when would you like to see those chapters come in? Do you want me to do all the SAMCRO brothers first, and then start the women and non-MC members? Let me know in the reviews!**


	4. Rat

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to post! Now I know most people wanted to see Tig next, but I'm still working on it and I feel you should all be treated to a new chapter. So please enjoy Evie's experience with Rat and let me know what you think! And of course, Tig's chapter will be up next!**

_Rat had been better at eating her out than the actual fucking, but the sex was pretty decent too. The majority of his expertise had been with his face in her pussy, which was strange considering she was the croweater and he the biker gang member. But he had insisted on giving her the same pleasure she gave him, and she had to admit he was great at it. He was one of the nicest MC members she'd met, and her experience with him had been wonderful every time they were together. He was a nice change from the other bikers, and if she had to choose, Rat was one of her favorites._

"Goddamn you're good, Vee." _Vee_. Even now, after she'd known him for almost a year, it was still strange to hear Rat call her Vee when everyone else called her Evie or - in Jax's case- Red. It was his pet name for her, because she was his favorite croweater to pick up and he always loved to see her. It almost made her feel special in a way, and she considered him a friend.

The redhead smirked as she rolled off of Rat, breathing heavily as she tried to recover from their sex session. Her entire body felt weak, mainly due to Rat going down on her several times before they got to the actual sex, so she rolled over to lay on her stomach without trying to stand up. "Thanks, I try. You weren't half bad yourself." That caused Rat to laugh, Evie laughing as well as she peered over the side of the bed to try and locate her clothes. She reached down to grab her shirt, but was stopped by his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her back over.

"You're not leaving yet, Vee." _God, did he want to go again? She was already tired as hell, she couldn't handle any more._ To her surprise, he simply held her close to him and started falling asleep. Outside the door, she could faintly hear sounds of people leaving the clubhouse and the party winding down, and she again tried to slide off the bed. Rat's arm again stopped her midway through her move, and she was pulled back close to him. "The party's over, everyone's going home except the guys. You can spend the night, Vee." _Spend the night. Not for sex, just to stay. She had never just spent the night at the clubhouse before. Were croweaters even allowed to sleep over without having sex?_ But apparently Rat had no plans to let her go, so she had no choice but to get comfortable and settle in for the night.

When the sun shining in her eyes woke her up the next morning, Evie stretched, jumping in surprise when she bumped into someone next to her. Turning over and seeing Rat, Evie remembered where she was, and smiled softly. The shaggy haired man was still asleep, and Evie attempted to slide gently off the bed without waking him. But just as she was almost off the mattress, two hands caught her by the hips and pulled her back. She smiled to herself as she looked over her shoulder to see Rat smirking at her. "I didn't say you could leave, Vee." The redhead turned over to face him, and before she had really thought about what she was doing, she was kissing Rat. When she pulled back, Rat smiled at her and hugged her close to him.

"Can I ask you something, Vee?"

_That was a scary question._ "Sure."

"Do you like being a croweater?" _Did she like being a croweater? What kind of question was that? It wasn't like this was her first choice as a life goal. When she came to California she hadn't planned to spend the rest of her life fucking bikers until one of them decided to marry her. But it had become routine to her, and most of the time, she felt like she and the other croweaters were family. They helped Gemma with family dinners, they took care of Abel and Thomas, they cleaned and partied and kept the men happy. And all in all, if she had to choose, she'd do it all over again._

"Yeah, it's a pretty good gig."

"Do you wanna be somebody's Old Lady one day?" He looked over at her, locking eyes as if he was sending her invisible messages.

"I do. But for now, I'm happy with this."

Then Rat was quiet, and Evie took that as her cue to leave. "I really have to go now. I'll see you later, Rat."

"Bye, Vee."

Gathering her clothes, Evie dressed and headed out the door, smiling to herself. _Rat certainly was a special one._

But she had to admit, he was the sweetest guy she'd ever met.

**A/N: So there you have it! To be honest, I think Rat and Evie are my favorites (: As always, please let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	5. Happy

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews and feedback on the last chapter! It truly was my favorite so far to write, and I hope the next chapters will be as good! I also used a few croweaters as supporting characters in this chapter, and I think I'll be incorporating Brandi into a few more chapters, along with trying to make the chapters a little longer and more detailed. Also, I'm still working on Tig and Chibs' chapters, so here we have Happy, my favorite Son (next to Jax, of course). As always, I hope you all enjoy, and please read and review! All reviews are appreciated and your ideas are used in the story! Thank you all for your support (:**

**Love and cheers, Lacey**

_Happy Lowman... Now there was a story. Evie had been a little wary of the man known as the Tacoma Killer since the very first day she'd set foot inside the SAMCRO clubhouse. He was scary-looking and walked around with an air of danger surrounding him, but Evie had a feeling there was more to him than met the eye. There was also gossip among the croweaters that he was one of the best lays around the clubhouse, save for Jax. Add in the fact that she'd always had a thing for bad boys, and Evie was definitely interested in getting her shot at him. At one of the club parties, she finally got her opportunity.._

Evie had worked hard to look her best for tonight. It was the biggest party in months, and she was keen on showing off tonight. Her red hair had been freshly dyed and styled that morning, her makeup was perfect, and she was dressed to kill. _Fitted corset top that showed off her cleavage perfectly? _Check. _Tight jeans that highlighted her ass? _Check. Sliding into her boots and double checking her eyeliner in the mirror, Evie decided she was ready to go.

The party was in full swing when she arrived, and she immediately immersed herself in the chaos. Positioning herself next to the bar, she nursed a beer as she surveyed the crowd and checked off the SAMCRO members that already had a croweater hanging on them. _There was Chibs, and Tig, they'd picked up Megan and Emily, their usual picks. Juice was entertaining Jessalyn and Samantha, Bobby already had Kayla on her knees in the corner, and Lydia was leading Jax towards the dorms. Everyone was accounted for.._

_Everyone but Happy._

A smile crossed Evie's face as she spotted the heavily tattooed Seargeant-at-Arms across the room, giving the cold shoulder to some cheap-looking girl Evie had never seen around the clubhouse before. Brandi, another croweater that was the closest thing Evie had to a friend, sidled up next to her, noticing who the redhead was looking at. "Happy? You're picking Happy tonight?"

Shrugging, Evie cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. "Maybe I am. If Little Miss Skank over there doesn't get to him first, that is."

Brandi laughed, taking in the sight of the barely-dressed woman next to Happy. "Miss Skank's name is Tamara, a.k.a. Tammy Tits because she's got balloons strapped on her chest." Brandi's thick Tennessee accent made her comment that much funnier, and Evie laughed along with her. "I tell you what, if you want Happy, I'll get Tammy out of the way. Maybe one of the prospects is looking for a sloppy bitch." The blonde woman stepped away from the bar, playfully knocking her hip against Evie's before heading toward Tammy and Happy. Evie watched Brandi weave through the crowd, and then she was beside Tammy. In a patented trick she and Evie had perfected years ago, Brandi bumped into a member of another charter standing near Happy and Tammy, causing him to spill his drink all over Tammy's slip of a dress. The newbie screamed in shock, and then her face turned to anger as she stormed towards the bathroom.

Smirking at her friend's cleverness, Evie immediately took advantage of the opening, making a beeline for Happy. She was intercepted halfway there by Rat, but Brandi appeared out of nowhere and lead him out of Evie's way with promises of showing him how "a full ride really felt". Finally Evie made it to Happy, the tattooed man's eyes immediately falling on her shapely frame as she sauntered over. _Score one for Evie._

"Nice trick, having your friend dump that drink on the bitch." He spoke indirectly to her, but she could tell there was a hint of a smile tugging on his lips. She leaned against the wall next to him, feeling his eyes looking her over and pointedly crossing her arms under her chest. _Hook, line, and sinker_.

He knew what she wanted, and she knew what he wanted. It didn't take long for them to end up in one of the dorms, Happy kicking the door shut behind them as he pushed Evie up against the wall. The tattooed man's quick fingers undid the button on her jeans, and the denim was off of her body before she could blink. Her top followed, and she was left standing there in her black lace bra and panties. The large tattoo covering her left side caught his eye, and Happy ran his hand over the skull-and-red-rose piece that stretched from the side of her breast to the top of her hip. "Impressive ink."

_She hadn't expected him to talk._ "Thanks. Work in progress." That seemed to finish the conversation, and with no further small talk, Happy wrapped an arm around Evie's waist and pushed her in the direction of the bed. She laid down on her back, looking up at him expectantly as he shed his boots, T-shirt and jeans. His rough hand pushed her knees apart, and he settled between her thighs comfortably. Unable to resist a quick jab, Evie smirked. "What, no foreplay?"

"I don't do foreplay, honey." _Honey._ _She was racking up nicknames everywhere._ He wasn't one for a lot of words, and Evie accepted his statement with a nod of her head. With conversation out of the way, Happy returned his attention to her lower half, grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her body close to his. He ripped away her skimpy underwear, a gasp escaping her at his roughness. It was quickly replaced by a moan as the Sergeant-at-Arms pushed himself inside of her, her fingers digging into the bedsheets as he began thrusting into her. Evie's head fell back against the pillow, her mouth dropping open at the full feeling she had. _Now she understood why all the other girls liked him. _He pinned her arms down, leaning over her so his lips could assault her neck. She hadn't expected this kind of affection from the stonefaced man, but she wasn't going to complain when his teeth were scraping against her skin in a way that set her nerves on fire. Tension was building in her stomach, and she was shocked at how quickly he was bringing her to orgasm. _Damn, he's good._

Finally she reached the edge, her release hitting her so suddenly that her eyes nearly rolled back in her head. Her back arched off the bed, a deep moan escaping her lips as she felt him cum inside of her. It took a moment to catch her breath, Happy slipping out of her and sitting up on the side of the bed. Evie brushed her hair from her eyes, not daring to look over at him as she tried to recover herself. Finally she snuck a look, and to her surprise, Happy was looking back at her. The Sergeant-at-Arms' face bore no expression, his eyes dark as he looked at her. "Leave." And then he was tossing her clothes at her, Evie hurriedly dressing and heading for the door. _Of course. Fuck-and-go, that was how it always went. _As she reached the door and started to exit, Happy called her name. "Hey Evie." _He knew her name?_

Pausing and turning back around, she raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"You were good." The redhead was shocked at the smirk he cracked, but she managed to flash the sexiest smile she could muster.

"So were you. We'll have to do it again." Winking, Evie slipped out the door, adjusting her shirt as she headed down the hall back towards the party. Brandi exited another dorm as Evie passed, the blonde giving Evie a grin as she buttoned her shorts.

"Poor kid doesn't know his own name. I might've given him a little too much fun." Brandi looked back over her shoulder into the room, Evie looking around her to see Rat still flat on his back in the bed.

"I swear, Brandi, you've got to stop targeting the young ones." The two women laughed as they merged back into the crowd, picking up drinks from the bartender as Evie noticed Happy coming from the dorms. His eyes caught hers for a moment, and Evie gave him another wink before she turned away.

_She could officially add the Tacoma Killer to her list. Mission accomplished._


	6. Juice

**A/N: Next we have Juice! For some reason, the inspiration for this chapter came to me, and I couldn't help but make it the next in line. As always, please read and review and let me know what you think! **

**Love, Lacey**

_Her first encounter with Juice had been right after he patched in, at the celebration of his joining the club. Opie had found her in the crowd, bringing her to Juice as his date for the night. With a final wink and promises of a good time, Opie had disappeared with Brandi while Evie slid Juice's arm around her shoulders and playfully kissed his cheek. He was shy, and Evie remembered that he was the cutest thing she'd ever seen._

The young Puerto Rican boy looked at Evie shyly as she slid under his arm, seemingly not knowing what to do. Evie herself was still new at this croweater business, but she was no novice at seduction, and her flirtation was bringing a blush to Juice's face. Taking him by the hand, she gently pulled him toward the dorms, a smile on her face. "C'mon, let's go celebrate your big night." He was quiet as she led him through the crowd, and she looked back at him and tried to make conversation. "Your name is Juan Carlos, right? Should I call you that or Juice?"

"Juice is fine." He mumbled under his breath, almost to the point where Evie couldn't hear him over the roar of the party. _Clearly conversation was going to be at a minimum._

Inside the room recently vacated by Chibs and some other croweater, Evie shut the door behind them and turned to face Juice. He had sat on the end of the bed, looking at her with wide eyes. Walking over to him, Evie straddled his lap, settling her hands on his shoulders. "Have you ever done this before, sweetheart?"

Juice looked at her bashfully, his eyes dropping to his feet. "Once."

"Well then I've got lots to teach you, huh?" Evie's sweet smile put him a little more at ease, but his breathing was still quick when she pulled him close to her and ran a hand down his neck. She giggled, winking at him. "Don't worry, I don't bite.. Unless, of course, you want me to."

"I don't know about that." Juice laughed nervously, and Evie paused to step back from his lap. Instead she sat beside on him on the bed, resting a hand on his knee.

"Ya know, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. We can always just go back out there and join the party." If he didn't want to have sex, she wasn't going to insist on it. It _was _his patch-in party, after all, so it should be his choice.

Juice shook his head, running a hand over his buzzcut hair. "No, it's not that I don't want to..." He trailed off, and Evie looked over at him.

"Is it me? There's plenty of other girls out there, if you want me to go find someone else. I promise not to take it personally." She tried to smile and laugh a little to let him know she wouldn't be offended, and finally he cracked a small smile and met her eyes.

"Trust me, it's not you. It's just that.. I have a girlfriend." He looked so serious when he said it, his brown eyes looking puppy-dog-like as he looked at Evie.

Before she could stop herself, Evie laughed. "And so? Half the guys out there have girlfriends, hell, a few are married. That never stopped them from banging a croweater." Then she realized how blunt that sounded and tried to backtrack. "But I think it's very respectful that you want to stay serious to your girlfriend. She's very lucky, Juice."

Juice laughed for the first time, raising an eyebrow at her. "But as soon as the club finds out that I walked out of this room without having sex with you, I'll be the laughingstock of the Sons." He looked rather anxious about that possibility, and Evie quickly found a solution to their problem.

"I have an idea." Getting up from the bed, she tossed the blankets around, smacking a head-shaped dent into the pillow and rumpling the sheets. "We'll just make it look as though we had sex, you act cocky, and no one will be the wiser." Once the bed was sufficiently messy, Evie ran her hands through her hair, mussing it up and adjusting her shirt so it looked hastily thrown on. Satisfied with her set up, she turned to Juice and winked. "There, we had sex! Now let's go get back to the party."

As she went to walk by him, Juice caught her wrist, stopping her before she reached the door. "Thanks Evie, for doing this. You're pretty cool, ya know?" And then he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, and he kissed her before he could stop himself.

When he pulled back, Evie smiled softly. "No problem, Juice. Your girlfriend's a lucky gal." And then the redhead was leaving the room, mussed hair and rumpled shirt doing their job as several club members whistled and catcalled as she walked by.

Juice was barely out of the door when he was clapped on the back by Clay, the President smiling at the newest club member like a proud father would his son. "I see you've met our prize possession, Juicey. That's Evie Satterly, the best piece of ass that ever walked into this clubhouse. You picked a fine honey for your first night here!"

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing, Clay." _Pretty damn amazing._ But not in the way Clay meant, amazing in the way that she had thought of a scheme to hide the fact that they hadn't had sex, something he was pretty sure no other croweater would've thought of. She had some quality that was unlike any of the other women that hung around, and Juice was surprised that she wasn't someone's Old Lady.

"Well since you've got her warmed up, I think I'll take a turn at her, yeah?" The drunk President ambled away in the direction Evie had gone, Juice snickering to see Gemma catch sight of Clay and start in the same direction. _That was sure to be a fun scene._

When he heard a glass break and Gemma and Clay's voices start yelling in the center of the room, Juice took that moment to slip outside, lighting up a cigarette as he took a break from the noise. Footsteps broke the silence, and he looked up to see Evie coming out of the clubhouse door with an unlit cigarette between her lips. She smiled to see him standing there, and he silently offered up his lighter to light her smoke. Then they were standing side-by-side, enjoying a brief break from the party.

"It's gonna be a wild ride in this club, Juice. I hope your girlfriend understands that." Evie's words caught him off guard, and he looked at her hesitantly.

"She will, hopefully."

The redhead turned to look at him with her intense blue eyes, a small smirk pulling at the corners of her lips. "I've seen a lot of women come and go, Juice, so forgive me if I don't believe you." And then she was crushing out her cigarette, turning on her heel, and heading back inside. Pausing at the door, she looked back to wink at him. "See you later, honey."

And then she was gone.

_Evie remembered the look on Juice's face vividly, that deer in headlights look he'd had when she warned him about the women. They'd had encounters afterwards, and finally they'd had sex at a party about six months after he patched in. He'd told her about his girlfriend, how she'd decided she didn't want to date a SAMCRO member and how she didn't trust him around the croweaters. And so Evie had consoled him, and then they'd ended up in bed. She couldn't help but laugh as she remembered that night._

_The shy boys were always the best._


	7. Chibs

**A/N: On to the next chapter we go! Here we have Chibs, everyone's favorite Scot, which I know everyone's been dying to read about! As always, please read and review!**

_She hadn't even had to approach Chibs. He'd picked her out of the crowd and immediately made his move on her. Apparently he'd heard of her talents from some of the other brothers and wanted a piece of the redheaded croweater. The Scottish man had always interested Evie; he wasn't typically handsome like some of the other Sons, but there was something about his dark eyes and his scars that drew her to him. So when he sidled up beside her at the bar during a party and handed her another beer, Evie just smiled..._

No words had to be exchanged; Evie could tell by the gleam in his eye that Chibs wasn't here for the conversation she could provide. So she downed half the beer he'd handed her, smirking as she took his hand and led him towards the dorm rooms. She wasn't one of those croweaters that would just hit her knees in the middle of the floor, always preferring to retreat to a dorm room for privacy. Chibs' hands were already exploring her body as they stumbled down the hallway, barely allowing her time to get in the room before he was ripping off her lace top and her bra to get his hands on her full breasts. _Clearly he was a sucker for nice tits._ She didn't complain as his fingers squeezed her tits, following his lead when he gestured to the bed and nudged her in that direction. Now that she knew of his affinity for her chest, she figured it would be better for her to be on top, where he could have a perfect view of her breasts. _She'd learned a long time ago it was better to play to a Son's particular likes._ Pushing him down on his back, she took a moment to shed her cutoff shorts before straddling his thighs and turning her attention to his lower half. Unclasping his belt, she slid the leather through his belt loops and tossed it to the ground before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

He was already hard by the time she got his boxers out of the way, barely taking the time to slip a condom over his shaft before she lowered herself onto him. The Scotsman groaned in pleasure underneath her, and Evie couldn't help but smile to herself. _It was always nice to know she had a satisfied customer._ His hands settled on her hips as she began riding him, but the appeal of her bouncing cleavage was too much for Chibs to resist and his hands were soon resting on her ribcage while his thumbs brushed over her nipples. Evie bit her lip, but she couldn't contain the pleasured gasps escaping her. _It wasn't often she got things like this from the men._ Her hips rolled as she slid up and then back down on his dick, her hands on his thighs for support as she rode him. He was muttering in Gaelic under his breath, and Evie smirked to herself to think she had him so turned on that he couldn't even speak English.

It wasn't long until she felt her inner muscles start clenching, and before she knew it she was cumming hard. Unable to stop herself, she moaned his name as she felt him orgasm as well, his hands gripping her tits almost hard enough to hurt. Her fists clenched as she tried to regain her senses, finally able to pull herself off of him. She sat on the side of the bed, breathing heavily as she heard Chibs get up and start putting on his clothes. Then it was quiet, and suddenly he was in front of her with her clothes in his hands. "Get dressed, lassie." Unlike some of the other members, his tone wasn't harsh; instead it was gentle.

She took her jeans and top from him, picking up her underwear and bra and sliding them back on before she put on her clothes. "Thanks." Once she was dressed, she got up and started to leave the room, but Chibs grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You're a beautiful lass, Evie." That was the one of the first times she'd ever heard a club member call her by her name. _She was surprised he even knew her name._ Leaning over to her, he kissed her cheek before putting an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, let's go get wasted, yeah?"

With a laugh, Evie nodded. "Let's go get wasted." _This was new, but she had to admit she liked it._

Leaving the dorm, they headed for the bar, where Chibs demanded a round of shots. Placing one in front of Evie, he smirked. "Can you handle whiskey?" Picking up his own shot, he held it out for a toast.

Evie matched his smirk with one of her own. "Of course I can." She picked up the shot glass and clinked it to his, then tossed her head back and downed the alcohol. It burned as it went down, and Evie's face must have betrayed this because Chibs laughed.

"Little lassie can't handle her whiskey!"

His playful jab irked Evie's sense of competition, and she gestured for another round. "I believe this calls for a drinking contest!" The shot glasses were placed in front of her, and she pushed one over to Chibs. "Care to accept my challenge?" She cocked an eyebrow, giving him her sexiest smirk and knowing he couldn't resist.

He took the glass, winking at the redhead. "We can do this all night, sweetheart." And then he knocked back the shot, Evie following suit.

By the time they reached their fifth shot, most of the SAMCRO boys were cheering Chibs on and a small crowd had gathered around, watching the drinking match with interest. Once they reached their eighth shot, even Jax had made his way over and was leaning on the bar with a smirk as he watched Chibs and Evie down shot after shot. A few guys from other charters were even beginning to bet on which one of them would give in first, rowdily egging both participants on.

They were on shot number sixteen when Evie won, with a little help from Jax. The SAMCRO President reached over and smacked the shot glass in Chibs' hand just as the Scotsman lifted it to his lips, causing the whiskey inside to spill down his shirt while Evie downed her own shot, making her the winner. Chibs took it in stride, laughing along with everyone else as Tig lifted Evie's hand in victory. "Beat by a fucking girl, Chibby! A girl!" The former Sargeant-at-Arms laughed at his friend, the Scotsman giving him the finger in return.

Getting up unsteadidly, Chibs made his way to Evie, throwing an arm around her shoulders and smirking drunkenly.

"Look at 'er, boys, the only woman to ever beat me at drinkin'!"

_That night was still Evie's favorite memory of Chibs. Of course, she still saw him when she went to the clubhouse, although she hung around much less frequently now. But since that night she and the Scotsman had had many other encounters, but Evie had never been able to top that night when she "outdrank" him. Since then, each time he saw her at the clubhouse he'd always get a shot and raise the glass to her with a wink. _

_And that damned Scotsman still insisted he won by "disqualification"._

**A/N: As always, please read and review! (:**


	8. Piney

**A/N: First off, I want to thank all of you for your reviews and suggestions on Chibs' chapter! And to RhondaL, who asked if the ending meant Evie &amp; Chibs were together, all questions will be answered at the ending of the series! (: **

**ALSO - I have a question for all of you that I'd like to be answered in a review.. Would you like to see this end once Evie's with all the SAMCRO members, or would you like to see her interact with the women of Anarchy (Gemma, Tara, Lyla, etc.) and some other characters from the show (Nero, Alvarez, Sherriff Jarry, etc.)? **_**Please**_** let me know because I want to know your thoughts, and if there's someone I haven't mentioned that you want to see Evie with, let me know, all suggestions are welcome! It doesn't necessarily have to be a sexual situation either, it could just be Evie interacting with them! Love as always, Lacey**

_Piney was the strangest old geezer she had met, and by far her weirdest experience ever. She had spent the better part of their encounter sucking his dick while listening to him regale her with war stories and tales of the early days of the Sons. It definitely hadn't been her proudest moment as a croweater, that was for sure.._

By the time she managed to get the old man off and finally get up off her knees, her joints had locked up and she nearly fell down trying to stand up. It forced her to sit down on the bed, Piney looking at her with an amused smirk as he zipped his jeans and shifted in the chair he was occupying. "You alright, girl?"

"Bad knee." Evie massaged her knee with one hand, wincing in pain. "Tore my meniscus when I was younger and it didn't heal right."

Piney nodded, gesturing to his own knee. "Total knee replacement. Twice."

Looking up, Evie winced at the thought. "Eventually I'll have to have it replaced. Can't last but for so long with a fucked up knee." That earned a laugh from the old man, and then he began coughing as he readjusted his oxygen hose. Evie warily looked on, deciding maybe she should leave. She got up from the bed, balancing her weight on her other leg to give her knee some relief. "I'm just gonna go and try to walk it off."

Shaking his head, Piney gestured for her to wait a moment, finally clearing his throat and being able to breathe again. "Sit, stay a minute. Can you spare a moment of your time for an old man?"

Unable to resist, Evie gave up. With a smile, she sat back down, resting her chin in her hand. "I've got as much time as you want."

With a chuckle, Piney leaned back in the chair and reached for the bottle of bourbon on the dresser. He poured himself a glass, offering Evie one as well, though she declined. Downing half of it in one go, he gave Evie a lingering look before he spoke. "You look just like a girl who used to hang around here back when JT and I first started this club."

"Really? What was her name?" Evie raised an eyebrow, eager to know.

Piney thought a moment, trying to come up with the girl's name. "Sonia, I think.. Sonia Carson, that was her name! She was such a pretty woman, had long brown hair and big hazel eyes. Every guy around here loved her better than any other girl. JT called her Sunny because he said she was like a ray of sunshine around here."

That caught Evie's attention, and she interrupted the old man's story. "Sunny? That's funny, my mom's nickname used to be Sunny." She thought for a moment, then her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "My mom was Sonia Carson before she married my dad! My mom was a croweater!"

"Well I'll be damned, you're Sunny Carson's daughter? No wonder everyone around here likes you so much." Piney chuckled at Evie's incredulous expression, the redhead amazed to think that her mother had been exactly what she was. "I remember it now, Sunny left Charming after she got knocked up. And her baby came back to this town and picked up where she left off, how about that?"

"That's pretty cool to think about, my mom being a croweater and all."

A knock at the door interrupted them, and Opie stepped in the room. "Dad, hey, Clay's looking for you." Then he noticed Evie, and he paused. "Oh damn, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Piney shrugged. "No need to worry, son, we were just talking." Getting himself up out of the chair, the elder Winston made his way to the door. "Thank you for the company, darlin', see you around." He walked out back into the crowd, leaving Opie and Evie alone.

"Sorry about my old man, he gets all nostalgic sometimes." The younger Winston gave Evie a halfhearted smile, looking almost sheepish to be in the room with her, most likely remembering the last time he had her alone in a dorm room.

Standing up from the bed, Evie smiled and shrugged. "No worries, I was enjoying the story. Turns out my mom was a croweater back in the day." She headed towards the door, and to her surprise Opie followed, putting an arm around her shoulders as they headed out of the room.

"That's pretty cool. That makes you the first ever second generation croweater!" His crack made Evie laugh, the two of them interrupted as Clay and Piney approached.

Clay smiled his signature sleazy grin, jokingly slapping Opie on the shoulder. "Hey Ope, you can't be stealing girls away from your old man, you know he only gets one every hundred years or so!" The SAMCRO President let his eyes wander over Evie's body, winking when he reached her face. "And Piney hasn't had a girl this fine in a long time."

Piney grumpily slapped Clay on the back, gesturing between Opie and Evie. "The boy's younger than me, I'm sure he can take care of her better than me." Then he cracked a smile, Opie and Evie nearly falling to the floor laughing at Piney's uncharacteristic joke.

"He probably can, Piney, we all know your dick dried up and died a long time ago!" Clay returned the jab, the two men stepping around Opie and Evie and heading for the chapel.

Once they recovered from their laughter, Opie looked down at Evie and smiled. "After that, I think we need a drink."

Evie nodded. "I think a drink is well deserved."

_The one thing she could always say about Piney and Opie was that when no one else did, they always acted like gentlemen to her. No matter whether she was sucking Piney's dick or being split in half by Opie, they were always nice to her. And after discovering her mother had been a croweater, Piney began calling her Sunny every time he saw her, which always made Evie feel special. She honestly missed the old man, missed his war stories and his dry humor._

**A/N: So this is kind of an Opie-and-Piney chapter, but I wasn't quite sure how to write Piney... Sorry if this is disappointing :/ But please read and review, and please leave a reply to my question that I asked! Love you guys!**


	9. Tig

**A/N: First, thank you all for all the feedback on the last chapter and for all the suggestions/ideas that you gave me! They were all amazing ideas, and I will definitely be expanding the series to include non-SAMCRO men, plus a few of the women (I've actually already got a few started)! So we've finally reached Tig's much requested chapter, and after this one there's only more chapter until we reach Jax's story! After that, I'll begin posting chapters about other characters, and then I'll eventually close the series with an epilogue that basically tells what happened to Evie at the end of her story.**

**ALSO - another question! You were all so helpful with suggestions last time that I have another one. If Evie ends up the Old Lady of someone, who would you like to see her end up with? Please let me know who you'd like to see her ultimately end up with, or whether you'd like to see her stay single.**

**Thank you all for your love and support! (:**

_Oh, Tig. The newest Vice President (though he wasn't VP when she'd slept with him) had always had a reputation among the croweaters as extremely kinky and quite rough in bed, and for a while Evie had tried her best to avoid him because she wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. He was also known for picking croweaters up two at a time, and Evie was definitely sure she didn't want any of the other croweaters anywhere near her naked. But finally she could avoid him no more, and he picked her up at a party one night after the club came back from a run. Approaching her with Brandi already on his arm, he gave her a crooked smirk and gestured to the blonde beside him. _

_"I understand you and Brandi here are good friends."_

Since it was Brandi, someone she knew and trusted, Evie figured she'd go along with Tig's wishes. So here they were, the two women standing at the foot of the bed while Tig sat on the bed, leaning back on the pillows with a wolfish grin as if watching a performance.

"Kiss her."

The command caught Evie off guard, the redhead sharing a look with Brandi. But it wasn't something they hadn't done before and they were there to please, so with a smirk Brandi pulled Evie to her and they locked lips. Evie had never kissed another girl, so she let Brandi direct her and guide the kiss. Her mind wandered as they kissed, unable to help wondering what was coming next. _Oh God, he's going to make us fuck while he watches. What kind of freak is he?_ But she was proved wrong when Tig abruptly got up, walking over to pull them apart and push Brandi in the direction of the door.

"Nah, this isn't working for me. You can go, I want Little Red here to stay." _Great, she was going to be stuck with him. _

Evie silently willed Brandi to stay, but the blonde disappeared out the door and left her there with Tig. Perhaps she was about to be tied to the bed or something like that, and she tried to inch away, but Tig caught her. Surprisingly, he brushed her hair out of her face, his intense blue eyes searching hers. "Are you scared of me, sweetheart?"

Trying to act nonchalant, Evie rolled her eyes. "No, why would I be?"

Tig gave her a sly smile that somehow made her doubt her statement. "No reason, no reason at all. Now, why don't we get down to business?"

Before she could really register what was happening, Evie was bent over the end of the bed, her face was pressed into the mattress and Tig was inside her. To her surprise it wasn't as rough an entrance as she expected- sure, it hurt a little, but it wasn't unbearable. _Maybe Opie killed all my nerve endings._ The thought that ran across her mind made her smile against the sheets; she was never going to live down sleeping with Ope. Then Tig was thrusting into her, and she had to admit it felt pretty damn good. He was hitting a spot inside of her that was causing her back to involuntarily arch, and she moaned in pleasure.

"You like that, huh?" His words reached her ears just as he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her face up out of the mattress. Evie's nails dug into the sheets as she tried to remember how to breathe correctly, surprised at how much she was enjoying this. _Why the fuck had she been scared to sleep with him? This was fucking amazing._ He was relentless in the pace he set, and Evie could feel every thrust through her whole body. It didn't take long for her to reach a climax, surprising even her own self as she came hard, Tig following her a moment later.

All her joints creaked as she attempted to stand up straight once Tig pulled out of her, and she could already tell she'd be feeling this for a few days. Tig was already halfway dressed by the time she managed to turn around and look for her clothes, and he smirked to see her struggling to move around. "You'll be feeling sore for a few days, it's a special talent of mine."

She couldn't stop herself from laughing, finally managing to find her clothes and get dressed. "You're really good at it."

With a raised eyebrow, Tig looked slightly impressed. "I'm surprised, most of the girls around here start crying."

_Most of these girls haven't slept with Opie._ "I'm not most girls." She winked, turning to the door and slipping out into the hallway. Brandi stood at the end of the hall, a questioning look on her face.

"Jesus, girl, what did you do? Tig _always_ wants two girls." The blonde walked alongside Evie as they headed back into the party, eager for answers.

Shrugging, Evie smiled at her friend. "I have no clue. It was good sex though, it wasn't as intense as I expected."

Brandi laughed out loud. "Says the girl who just slept with the sexual deviant of the Sons of Anarchy. You're a brave bitch, Evelyn."

They got beers from the bar, and turned to scan the crowd. Evie spotted Tig across the room, whispering something in Clay's ear and then catching her gaze on him and waving. Quickly looking away, Evie tried to play it off, but a moment later Clay was standing at her side with a grin. The SAMCRO President slid an arm around Evie's shoulders, looking at her like a proud father. "I don't know what you've done to Tiggy, honey, but you've got him hooked. He just got through telling me that you might be the finest croweater we've ever had around this place."

Evie wasn't quite sure what to say, smiling blankly at Clay. "Thank you, that's a huge compliment."

"Maybe one day when I can slip away from my Old Lady, I'll have to see what Tig sees in you." With a suggestive wink, Clay turned and walked off, Tig smirking at Evie from his spot across the room as the President made his way back towards him.

_Since that night, Evie had been with Tig many more times, each time the same as the first. It was intense with him, and she had to admit she kind of liked it. Now he was the Vice President, and Evie wasn't around the clubhouse as much, but she still saw him sometimes and he still called her Little Red. She had to admit, Tig was even someone she'd consider her friend because although he was slightly crazy, he was still funny and always willing to talk if she needed to. _

_In retrospect, she was glad she'd gotten over her fear.._

**A/N: As always, please read and review! (:**


	10. TO

**A/N: On to the next chapter! Thank you all for your feedback and for answering my question in the last chapter, and stay tuned because I may have more questions in the future. So I had already thought about writing this chapter, and Emmettluver2010 also suggested a T.O. chapter, so here you go! The next chapter after this will be Jax's, and then we'll start with the non-SAMCRO members! As always, please read and review and let me know what you think!**

_Evie had been just as surprised as anyone else the night Jax announced that the former president of the Grim Bastards MC had been patched in as a SAMCRO member. But that meant a party and it had been awhile since one had taken place, so no one complained. And of course, Jax was keen to make sure T.O. had a good time, which Evie knew was the reason the two men were making their way across the room towards her. Everyone knew by now that she was the unofficial "head croweater", and it also known that she was the one selected when Jax was trying to impress someone._

Her encounter with T.O. brought back _very _vivid memories of being with Opie, because she had suffered a horrible case of sore vagina after the former Grim Bastards President attempted to break her in half. She was sure that she was going to have bruises on her thighs where he'd held her tight to keep her head from bashing into the headboard, and her jaw ached from gritting her teeth to keep from screaming. _Jesus Christ, this man was intent on permanently spreading her hips wider apart._ But just as she always had, she kept her thoughts to herself, instead smirking and meeting his lips when he leaned in to kiss her.

By the time he finished, she felt as if someone had just run over her with a truck, her back aching horrendously. It took her a good few minutes before she could even get up, T.O. watching her with a smirk as he got dressed. He seemed amused to see her slowly moving around, and Evie supposed he was used to women who were used to rough sex.

"I see why you're the favorite now." His praise made Evie smirk, and she looked over at him as she got up off the bed and began to search for her clothes. _She knew she was the favorite too. But even after all this time, it was still nice when the guys complimented her._

"I do what I can, I guess redheads just do it better." Managing to get her clothes on, she straightened up and gave her body a few minutes to adjust, knowing already she was going to be sore in the morning.

Once she got dressed, T.O. made his way over to take her by the hand. "C'mon, I'll get you a stiff drink to beat that soreness." He laughed at his own joke, Evie allowing him to lead her out of the room. _Fuck, she was going to need half a bottle of whiskey and some pain pills to help this ache._

They were on their way to the bar when Jax stopped them, a knowing smile on his face as he looked between the two of them before addressing T.O. "Enjoying your party, man?"

T.O. nodded, giving Evie a glance before turning back to Jax. "Best night of my life."

Laughing, Jax clapped T.O. on the back. "That's good, brother, that's what I wanted to hear." His gaze then turned to Evie, and he gestured to the bar. "Hey, T.O. give me a minute with Red?"

"Just remember she's with me tonight, brother!" T.O. headed off to the bar with a laugh, Jax taking Evie's hand and pulling her over to a quieter corner of the room. She waited patiently for what he had to say, thinking he was most likely going to take her in one of the dorms. _Jesus, she couldn't take much more tonight. Maybe he'd just be satisfied with a blowjob instead of sex._

Jax was quiet for a moment, but then he looked up at her with the sweetest smile she'd ever seen, Evie instantly realizing this wasn't about sex. "Thanks for taking care of T.O., Red. I can always count on you to get the job done." She could tell he was being sincere, and it made her stomach get butterflies. _Even after all this time, Jax was still able to make her heart skip a beat._

Evie gave him a winning smile of her own, brushing her hair back from her face. "No problem, Jax, I'm always happy to help." For a minute it seemed he was going to say something else, and then to her surprise, the SAMCRO President closed the gap between them to hug her. It took her a moment to recover, but she put her arms around him and hugged him back. "Are you alright, Jax?"

It took him a moment to answer her, but finally he spoke into her ear. "I'm gonna miss you, Evie." His words shocked her, and she pulled back to look at him.

"Where are you going?" _Were those tears in the corners of his eyes? _She searched his face for answers, Jax finally cracking a smile that looked to Evie like he was hiding something.

"Just a little vacation, that's all. All this President work gets a little tiring sometimes." He tried to laugh and make it seem like a joke, but she could tell something was bothering him. However, in the interest of not spoiling the party, she chose to let it go for the time being. _She could always ask him about it later._

"Well I hope you have fun then. Send us a postcard while you're gone!" Her joke made him laugh, and she couldn't help but laugh too.

"I'll send you one everyday, Red. Now get back to T.O. before he rethinks his decision to join this club!" With that killer smirk of his, Jax winked as she turned and headed for the bar, where T.O. was waiting with a drink in his hand.

_God, if only she'd known that would be the last night she'd ever see Jax alive. If only she'd known that "vacation" meant running head-on into a semi truck at 75 miles an hour. That party, T.O.'s patch-in party, was the last one that the club had thrown since Jax's death. They all still talked about it, which Evie supposed was to try and remember Jax the way he was. And T.O. had been good for the club so far, probably due to all his leadership experience. So much had changed since that night, sometimes it was hard to remember what those fun times felt like._

**A/N: Please read and review and let me know what you think! (:**


	11. Jax

**A/N: Finally we've arrived at Jax's chapter! I chose to write this chapter in the time after Tara's death, casting Evie as Jax's comforter. It's based off of Winsome and Jax's encounter in Season 7 as well! I hope you all like the way I've written this, and please let me know what you think in the reviews! (: Love as always, Lacey**

_Getting into Jax's bed had taken Evie years. Though he occasionally dallied with a croweater, Jax was known for being loyal to Tara, and while he was always quick to flirt and play the part, it never quite made it into the bedroom. But Evie had worked her way into his good graces, becoming his favorite among the croweaters, and then it was just a matter of time. After Tara's death, Jax had pretty much shunned female attention, but one night he needed a friend..._

He was silent, and so was she, as they entered his dorm and he shut the door behind them. He was hurting, very clearly so, and he was coming to _her_ for comfort. There was a pause as they stood there looking at each other, and then Evie stepped forward and slowly placed her hands on his chest. Jax took the lead, taking her face in his hands before leaning down and kissing her softly. _Jesus, he was a good kisser._ One hand slid down her back, gripping her ass as he pushed her toward the bed. The mattress was soft under her back as he laid her down, and the familiar smell of cologne and cigarettes filled her nose as he knelt over her. Somehow he managed to get her out of her shorts and panties without breaking their kiss, and then she felt him pushing at her entrance. Obligingly spreading her legs so he had easier access to her, she moaned loudly when he pushed himself inside of her. _No wonder he was considered the best lay._

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as her nails dug into his back, her face against his ear as she breathily whispered "Harder..". Following her request, he thrusted into her harder, the bed frame protesting with a low squeak. He gripped her hips and she rolled them, meeting his swift movements and allowing him deeper into her. It didn't take long for his thrusting to drive her to the edge, and soon she was clawing at him and moaning his name into his ear. She came hard, as did he, and Evie felt like electric shocks were shooting through her body as she held onto Jax.

To her surprise, Jax froze, and Evie was shocked as he rolled off of her and began sobbing. She lay there a moment as he stared up at the ceiling and cried, finally figuring that maybe she should leave. "I'm gonna go.." Reaching for her pants on the floor, she paused when she felt his fingers brush over her back.

"Please don't leave, Red." She was shocked that he was asking her to stay, but she did as he asked, and turned back over and settled against his side. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, and he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Then it was quiet as they just lay there, Evie resting her head on his chest as he toyed with a strand of her red hair.

"I'm lost here, Evie." His voice was quiet when he spoke, and Evie lifted her head to look at him. His eyes were bloodshot, and tears were trailing down his face. He looked so unbearably sad that Evie sat up beside him, her concern for him even stronger than the shock that he'd called her Evie instead of Red.

"Jax, I'm so sorry. I can't begin to imagine your loss." She stroked his face with one hand, her thumb rubbing away some of his tears. "But I do know that you're a very strong man." His blue eyes met hers, and she smiled softly as she sat up to look at him. "It might not seem like it right now, Jax, but things are going to get better."

Jax finally smiled a little, the edge of his lips curling up. He reached to take Evie's hand in his, squeezing it gently. "She was my everything, from the time I was sixteen years old. My whole life, she's been there. And now she's not." His eyes turned to the ceiling, and Evie could tell that he was relapsing into his memories. "I remember when I first asked her to get the crow tattoo, to be my Old Lady. We were young and stupid, and she said okay, and so we went to Freddy's and paid fifty bucks for it. I thought she was going to kill me while she was getting inked, kept complaining about how much it hurt." He laughed, looking over at Evie. "That's one of the few times she ever went along with one of my ideas."

Evie laughed too, glad he was at least no longer sad. "I can relate to the pain!" She turned slightly and pointed to the tattoo that covered her side. "Tattoos hurt!"

His eyes traveled over the gray and black skulls on her side, over the red roses framing the skulls. "How long did that take?"

"Fifteen hours, stretched out over a week. Most painful thing I've ever done in my entire life." She couldn't help but wince while remembering the seemingly endless process of getting the piece done.

"At least Happy didn't do yours. My reaper took six hours and I thought I was going to die." Jax laughed again, also remembering his own tattoo experience.

"I guess we just suffer to have this art on our bodies, right?" Evie shifted her hand in his, smiling widely and Jax doing the same. After a minute, she heard his phone start ringing, and he let go of her to reach for it. Once he began talking to whoever was on the other end, Evie got up from the bed and gathered her clothes up to begin getting dressed.

After a few minutes she heard Jax snap his phone shut, and after a few more seconds Evie could feel Jax's eyes on her. When she slid her shirt on, she turned to look at him, and he was staring intently at the tattoo peeking out from under her shirt. "What are you looking at?" His eyes traveled to her face, matching her easy smirk.

"I'm just thinking how a crow tattoo would look on you." There was a sparkle in his eyes, and Evie couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking.

_What was he implying? Was he saying he wanted her to be an Old Lady, or to be his Old Lady? Or was he simply joking around with her? _

"A crow plus my skulls and roses? Interesting combination." She tried to play it off, but Jax got up and walked over to her, giving her a serious look.

"Trust me, Evie, one day you're gonna have a crow tattooed on you."

_Those words still repeated in her head sometimes, like a mantra that she lived by. "You're gonna have a crow." Jax believed that she could be an Old Lady, and that was the best compliment Evie had ever been paid by a SAMCRO brother._

**So there's Jax's chapter! I hope you all enjoyed and liked the way that I wrote it, but if you didn't feel free to let me know in the reviews! Please read and review, and thank you for all the love! (:**


	12. Ima

**A/N: So here's the first chapter of characters outside of the SAMCRO members, and we'll be starting with Ima. This is basically based off the episode where Ima sleeps with Opie and then is confronted by Lyla, although Lyla doesn't appear in my version. **

**I hope you all like this, and as always, please leave me your thoughts in the reviews and also let me know who you want to see next! I have a few people on my list that I'll be writing chapters for, but let me know who you want to see next/ any ideas for a chapter/ or any episodes from the show that you'd like to see me write Evie in! I'm willing to keep this series going as long as we can think of characters for Evie to be with. Remember, it can be anyone (IRA, law enforcement, other MCs; basically any character that appeared in SOA at any time, even if they were minor) (:**

_Ima. The single most obnoxious bimbo to ever walk the face of the earth. Evie was never one to invite drama into her life, but Ima was the one person who could get under her skin with little effort. One of her most vivid memories of the porn star was the time Ima wanted to run her big mouth to Evie and she'd overstepped her boundaries. _

_It hadn't ended prettily..._

Evie had never considered herself much of a friend to the Old Ladies of the club; after all, she spent her time sleeping with their husbands or boyfriends. But what she did have was respect for the women, and she never bragged about her encounters if the Old Ladies were around the clubhouse.

Unlike Ima.

The pornstar was relentless in her pursuit of Jax, but that didn't stop her from getting into Opie's bed as well. Opie and his Old Lady (and one of Ima's fellow pornstars) Lyla had been in a fight, and Opie spent the night at the clubhouse. Evie had been there when he came in with a bag on his back, and she was there the next morning when Jax came in and headed for Opie's room. She knew Ima was in there, and that Jax would likely lecture Opie on what he had done. It turned out that she was right, and while Jax and Opie argued in the dorm over this insult to Lyla, Evie watched as Ima came strutting out of Opie's dorm room like she was proud of herself.

Ima gave the group of croweaters a smug grin, stopping to momentarily gloat. "Jealous, ladies? Opie's bed is only one step away from Jax's bed, after all." Evie was unable to contain the laugh that escaped her, Ima turning to give her the evil eye. "What's so funny, sweetheart?"

Pausing from cleaning the bar, Evie crossed her arms across her chest and smirked. "What's so funny is that you act like you're the only one who's ever been in Opie's bed. Apparently he didn't like you too much, because he kicked you out. So stop acting like you're so damn high and mighty when we all know you're just trying to jump from Opie's bed to Jax's. You could at least have respect for Lyla, she's supposed to be your friend." The redhead saw the other croweaters smile behind Ima's back, and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

A look of irritation covered Ima's face, and she stomped over to stand across the bar from Evie. "Look, bitch, I don't know who you think you are, but Opie wanted _me_ and not you. Sorry you're jealous of me because they all want me! I'm a professional actress, and I'm gorgeous. Maybe if you didn't look like such a cheap slut, you could get a guy."

As Ima finished her little rant, Evie began to slowly clap, stepping around the bar so she was chest to chest with the pornstar. "First off, I'm surprised you know that many words, I'm impressed! But let me let you in on a little secret, Ima, you're not a _professional_ actress. You're a stupid whore who gets paid to have dicks shoved down your throat because that's all you're good at. I'm not a cheap slut; sure, I satisfy the guys, but I can hold a conversation with them too. I'm not some airhead bimbo who thinks she can walk in here and disrespect an Old Lady like you're doing to Lyla."

By that point Ima was fed up with Evie, and she caught the redhead off guard with a hard slap. Evie stumbled back against the bar, her hand clutching her cheek where Ima had hit her. When Evie turned back around, a red handprint was already beginning to form on her face, a fact Ima was quick to point out. But she didn't expect Evie to rush her, the two women falling to the floor as Evie smacked Ima as hard as she could. They rolled around as they traded blows, Evie finally getting the upper hand and punching Ima hard enough to split her lip open. Finally managing to get up, Evie grabbed a handful of Ima's hair, hauling the other woman to her feet as well. Dragging the pornstar towards the door, Evie stopped momentarily when Ima tried to twist away from her, kneeing the other woman hard in the midsection. That doubled Ima over, and Evie drug her the rest of the way to the door by her hair. She snatched open the door, tossing Ima outside and causing the blonde to trip over her heels and land roughly on the asphalt of the parking lot.

"Next time you want to fuck around and act like a bitch, I'll slit your fucking throat, you stupid whore!" Evie followed up her words with a sharp kick to Ima's midsection, turning on her heel to stomp back inside and slam the door. The other croweaters began to clap, cheering for Evie as she returned to the bar.

A younger croweater named Lydia walked over, gesturing to the door. "That was impressive."

Evie shrugged, going back to cleaning the bar. "No big deal, I just don't like her walking around disrespecting Lyla like that. She could at least have the decency to keep her mouth shut about sleeping with Opie. You don't see me running around shouting my conquests to the heavens."

With a smile, Lydia nodded. "That's cool, you have morals."

Evie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Nobody in this damn clubhouse has any morals, Lydia. We're sleeping with men who have wives and girlfriends but still choose to fuck around. Some of us just have the decency not to spout off about it, unlike Ima."

They were interrupted as Jax came back into the room, the Vice President looking around, presumably for Ima. Evie pointed to the door, never betraying any emotion. "If you're looking for Ima, she's outside." He nodded and headed to the door, Evie smirking to herself as she heard Ima shrieking from the parking lot.

Opie must've heard Ima's shrieks as well, because he appeared from the dorms a moment later. But then his guilt trip apparently kicked in, a remorseful expression covering his face as he ambled over to sit down on one of the barstools. Evie opened a beer, pushing it toward him with a soft smile. "You look like you need this."

He took it, downing half of it in one swallow before looking up at her and noticing the handprint on her face. "What happened to your face?" Concern was evident on his face, and Evie inwardly congratulated herself on her victory over Ima. _Opie actually cared about her._

"Ima had a problem with something I said. She slapped me and we kinda got into a fight."

Opie's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What'd you say?"

Debating whether or not to tell him, Evie decided to be honest. "I called her a stupid slut because she was being disrespectful to Lyla with the way she was parading around and gloating about sleeping with you."

She thought Opie was going to choke on his beer laughing. "Seriously?!"

Evie smiled, at ease that he thought it was funny. "Yeah. She could've at least not been bragging like some kid who just won a medal."

"You've probably gloated about sleeping with me too, Evie." Opie cracked a joke, his eyes searching her face as he waited for an answer.

With a serious expression, Evie paused in her cleaning to look him in the eye. "I know how to keep my mouth shut, Opie. I have respect for Lyla and for all the Old Ladies of this club, and I don't brag. Yeah, I might be here to suck your dick or fuck you, but that's when your wife isn't around, and I certainly don't try to be her best friend. Ima's supposed to be Lyla's friend, and she's doing some sneaky shit by sleeping with you." She even stunned herself with the blunt way she spoke to him, but she finished wiping down the bar, not giving him a chance to reply as she headed for the door.

Outside, Jax was calming Ima down, the blonde woman still furious as she saw Evie walk by and head to her car. She screamed a few last obscenities at Evie as the redhead got into her car, the croweater backing her car up and preparing to leave. As she pulled out of the parking lot, she saw Opie standing at the clubhouse door looking at her leave.

_Strange how the croweater had to teach the biker boy a few lessons on respect._

**A/N: Please read &amp; review! I can't wait to hear your thoughts! (:**


	13. Wendy

**A/N: First off, thank you all for all the lovely feedback on Ima's chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed seeing her be taken down a few pegs (: Our next chapter will be Wendy, and this takes place before Abel's birth/ before the start of Season 1, so Wendy is pregnant with Abel and still married to Jax at this point. As always, please read and review and let me know what you think! Also, ideas/thoughts/suggestions are welcome and much appreciated! Let me know who/what you want to see come next!**

_Wendy Case, now there was an interesting story. When Evie first started coming around the clubhouse, Wendy had still been married to Jax and pregnant with their son Abel. Wendy had always been sort of an inspiration to Evie (her heroin addiction aside) because the blonde had been a croweater like Evie, and she had managed to become not only an Old Lady, but Jax Teller's Old Lady and the mother of his child. If that wasn't a rags-to-riches story, Evie didn't know what was. The first time Evie had ever met her had been in the middle of a fight between Wendy and Jax..._

Evie had only been hanging around the clubhouse a few weeks when she ended up in the middle of a fight between the Vice President and his Old Lady. Wendy Case was a former croweater, and now she was walking around with a ring on her finger, Jax's crow on her arm, and his baby in her belly. And a needle in her arm half the time, but that was another story. The redhead was busying herself helping one of the senior croweaters, Melissa, clean the bar when the door to the clubhouse was flung open, Wendy stomping inside.

"Where's Jax?!" It was clear that the pregnant blonde was rather angry, her eyes cutting into the two croweaters behind the bar.

As Evie began to open her mouth, Melissa dug her elbow into Evie's side. "Shut up." The words she whispered shut Evie up, the redhead looking back down at the bar.

Rolling her eyes, Wendy headed for the dorms. "None of you ever have anything to say, always protecting these damn men!" She disappeared toward Jax's room, her voice heard yelling his name a minute later as a door slammed open.

Melissa began laughing quietly when Wendy was out of earshot, going back to cleaning up. "She forgets that she was one of us just one year ago. If it wasn't for that baby and Gemma making him marry her, Jax would've already tossed that druggie bitch out on the street." When Evie laughed as well, Melissa looked up at her. "Next time she comes in here, don't open your mouth. Jax tells every girl that hangs around here that they aren't allowed to tell Wendy where he is if she asks, and if you do and he finds out, that's the quickest way to get kicked out. So if you want to stay around here, avoid Wendy like the plague."

Evie just nodded, still learning the ropes of how a croweater was supposed to act and glad for Melissa's advice. "Why doesn't he just divorce her?"

"He's in the process of it, but he isn't going to tell her until the baby's born." Melissa quickly quieted when Jax came storming in the main room, Wendy close behind him.

"Why won't you come home, Jax?! All I want is for you to be home with me and your goddamn baby!" Wendy had a high-pitched whine to her voice when she screeched at Jax, and even Evie had to wince.

Jax whirled around to face Wendy, not even caring that the two croweaters were standing nearby. "I'm not coming home because you're a fucking crank addict, Wendy! As soon as you have that baby you're going right back to sticking needles in your fucking arms every day! All I'm waiting for is you to have _my _baby, then I'm divorcing you!"

That was all it took to shock Wendy into silence, the blonde staring at Jax with an open mouth until tears began welling in her eyes. "What?"

He was quieter when he responded. "I want a divorce, Wendy. I'm tired of this bullshit with you."

The entire room was silent as they all stood there, no one knowing what to say. Finally Wendy nodded slowly, beginning to sob. "I fucking hate you, Jax! Fuck you!" She began stomping towards the door, one hand on her belly. "This baby is mine, all mine, and I'll be damned if you have him!" Then she stormed outside, slamming the door behind her.

Melissa and Evie stood silently, watching Jax stare at the door while he mentally debated whether or not to go after Wendy. Finally he seemed to notice the two women looking at him, and turned to them with a defeated look. "What are you looking at?"

There was a brief pause before Melissa grabbed Evie's wrist and attempted to lead her away. "We're just leaving, Jax."

Evie resisted, pulling her arm from Melissa's grasp and walking across the floor to stand face to face with Jax. "You were a little harsh to her."

Jax cocked an eyebrow, his expression a mix of surprise and interest. "Excuse me?"

"You were harsh to her. She's pregnant, you shouldn't yell at her like that." Evie's voice was quiet, knowing she was being rather bold in speaking to him like this but feeling that he needed to know. "The stress is bad for the baby."

"Do you know who I am?" He seemed a little annoyed that she was speaking to him like that, but also a little amused by her.

Evie squared her shoulders, smiling at him pleasantly. "Of course I do. You're Jax Teller, Vice President of SAMCRO. And that was Wendy, your wife that's pregnant with your son." Batting her lashes sweetly, she looked up at him with the same genuine smile. "I don't mean to sound rude, Mr. Teller, I was just concerned about your wife."

That got a laugh from Jax, and Evie inwardly breathed a sigh of relief because that meant he wasn't mad. "That's pretty bold for a croweater, yelling at the Vice President. You must be new around here." He gave a glance at Melissa, who nodded in agreement with his words.

Rocking on her heels, Evie nodded as well. "I've only been here a few weeks, so I'm still learning the ropes."

Jax nodded, his eyes traveling the length of her body and back to her bright red hair. "You certainly stand out from some of the other girls around here. What's your name, darlin'?"

"Evelyn. Most people call me Evie, though." She hoped that the blush creeping on her cheeks wasn't too noticeable. _Jax Teller was standing here asking what her name was!_

With another gaze to take in her appearance, Jax smiled. "You don't look like an Evelyn or an Evie. I think I'm gonna call you Red. Sound good to you?" He followed that up with a wink, and Evie thought she would faint.

_He could call her anything and she'd love it._ "Red sounds good to me." She smiled widely, mentally screaming in joy over the fact that she'd made such an impression on Jax.

He nodded, that same half-smile on his face. "Alright then, Red, I'm going to check on my wife like you suggested, and I'll catch up with you at the party tonight. Save me a drink, alright?"

"I can do that!" Evie tried not to sound too excited, watching him turn to leave and pause to call goodbye to her as he left the clubhouse. When she turned around, Melissa was standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"Jesus Christ, Evie, I've never seen someone make an impression like that on him!"

With a coy smile, Evie returned to wiping down the bar. "I guess he just likes redheads."

_She hadn't seen Jax at the party later that night, although Melissa told her that she'd heard he'd found Wendy passed out and bleeding on their kitchen floor after a crank overdose. Gemma had rushed her to the hospital, and Wendy was supposedly delivering their baby way too early as they spoke. Soon after that, Wendy had been packed off to rehab after another attempted overdose in the hospital, and no one had seen her until a few years later. Not long after Jax's funeral, Wendy had located Evie, and told her that she wanted to thank her for standing up for her to Jax all those years ago. "If not for you, me and Abel would've both died because no one would've looked for us. So thank you." And now, the two women were close, and they kept in touch._

_How funny it was: the two women who most thought would never last in Jax's life were the only two women to make it out of his life alive..._


	14. Lyla

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews you gave me on Wendy's chapter! I'm so grateful to everyone who said that this story is getting better and who gave me so much encouragement (: So our next chapter is Lyla's, because I got requests to see Lyla and Evie interact after Evie and Ima's scuffle, so here you go! This sort of addresses that aspect, but also addresses a question I was asked about Evie having Jax's baby. I chose for her not to know who the baby's father is, though, because it seemed right given her job. As always, please read and review and let me know what you think (and who you want to see in the next chapter!) and also suggestions/ ideas/ requests are always welcome and appreciated! (:**

_Lyla and Evie had shared a sort of respect since Evie had defended Lyla to Ima. They weren't close friends, but they were friendly to each other, and after Opie's death, they had become closer. Perhaps it was because Evie had been Opie's favorite woman besides Lyla, but they shared a sort of bond when it came to him, and Lyla had even helped Evie get a job at Diosa. And one day, when Evie needed Lyla's help, the former porn star was more than happy to help her friend.._

Evie was nervous and shaking when she slipped in the door of Diosa, not even slowing down to say goodmorning to Nero and some of the other girls that were in the lobby. She searched until finally she saw Lyla, making a beeline for the blonde. "Lyla!"

The blonde stopped, looking up and smiling at Evie. "Evie, hey! Do you need something?"

Nodding quickly, Evie took Lyla by the hand and pulled her into an empty room. It took her a moment to catch her breath, her eyes beginning to water. "I'm pregnant."

Her words caught Lyla by surprise, and the blonde's mouth fell open as she stared at Evie. "Are you serious? For who? How do you know?" Lyla had so many questions she barely knew where to begin.

Tears began to slip down Evie's face as the croweater looked at Lyla, the redhead shaking her head. "I don't know.. I don't know who's it is." She sounded so upset and embarassed, it broke Lyla's heart to see her friend like this. Evie began sobbing in earnest, Lyla pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Evie, it'll be okay." Stroking her hair, Lyla couldn't help but think back to when she discovered she was pregnant with Opie's child and what she'd done about it. "Do you want to keep it?"

It was a moment before Evie answered, pulling back from Lyla's arms to shake her head no. "I want an abortion, Lyla. I can't have a baby when I don't even know who the father is. I can't be a mother, not right now." She tried to wipe some of the tears off her face, but she was shaking so hard it was nearly impossible.

"Okay, first of all, calm down. Let me go tell Nero I'm running out for a minute, and then we'll go to the clinic where I went. It won't take long, and then you'll be okay." Lyla looked Evie in the eyes, trying to make it easy so she would calm down. When Evie nodded, Lyla went to find Nero, telling him she had an errand to do and grabbing her purse. Evie was still standing there when she returned, and Lyla put an arm around her shoulders and led her to the door. "C'mon, let's go."

On the ride to the clinic, neither of them spoke, but by the time they reached their destination, Evie was calm and collected again. They hurried inside, where Evie spoke quietly to the nurse at the desk before sitting down in a chair beside Lyla and exhaling in relief.

"Thanks for coming with me, Lyla." Evie looked over at her friend with a smile, Lyla returning it.

"I've been where you are, Evie. I had a friend when I came here, and you need one too." After a brief minute, Lyla again looked at her. "I know this is kind of random, but I never did thank you for standing up to Ima for me. I really appreciate it."

With a laugh at the memory of that fight, Evie shrugged. "It's not a problem, I'm pretty sure I'm not the first person to want to knock her teeth out. I'm just the first one to actually do it."

Lyla tucked her hair behind her ears, shifting in her chair so she could face the redhead. "That was pretty much the best thing anyone ever did for me, girl." A laugh escaped her as she paused. "Opie got a huge kick out of you telling him about respect too, he told me about when he got home and he couldn't stop laughing. And Jax thought it was just a huge riot!"

The memory of Opie's face when she reprimanded him made Evie laugh as well. "I thought Opie was going to pass out from shock at me talking to him like that! I've never seen someone look so stunned." A wave of nostalgia washed over her, and she smiled softly. "Opie was one of the best friends I ever had, Lyla."

Lyla smiled wistfully. "He loved you, Evie. He really, truly loved you."

Shaking her head, Evie glanced over at the blonde. "You were his wife, Lyla. I was just the side chick."

"Nah, you were more than that to him." Lyla shifted again, looking like she was going into storytelling mode. "Opie loved a lot of women in his life. He loved Donna, he worshipped the ground she walked on. She was his true love, as much as I tried to deny it. I was always second place to her in his eyes, but he loved me too, because I helped him cope with the kids and I comforted him after Donna's death. But he loved you too. He loved you because you were his friend, probably his best friend after Jax. You held a special place with him, Evie, he told me that. You were the one that listened to him without judging him and you cared for him without expecting anything in return." Pausing a moment, Lyla patted Evie's hand comfortingly. "I was his wife, but I'm glad he had you too. You made him happy and made my life a little easier." She laughed a little, Evie laughing as well.

"He was one of the best men I knew." Evie's words were heartfelt. She missed Opie more than anything in the world, and she constantly wished he was still here. "He was always looking out for me at the clubhouse, and if I ever needed him all I had to do was call."

Lyla smiled again. "Opie always looked out for who he loved."

They were interrupted as a nurse opened the door and gestured to Evie, the redhead breathing out nervously as she got up. "Wish me luck, Lyla!" Then she was disappearing into the back, a place Lyla knew a little too well. _The poor girl was scared to death, just like Lyla had been the times she'd been in the back._

A little while later, Evie emerged with a stoic look on her face.

"It's done."

That was all she said, the two women going back to Diosa in silence. Then Evie was getting into her car and leaving before Lyla could ask her if she was okay. She supposed the emotions of the day had been too much for Evie, between the abortion and reminiscing about Opie, and made a note to check on her later on her way home.

_Evie had went home and cried her eyes out for a solid hour. When Lyla came to check on her later, she was laying in bed holding her stomach and sobbing and babbling about missing her baby._

_She had never figured out who the father was, and most days Evie tried not to think about that baby-that-never-was. Eventually she'd come to accept it as a side effect of her job as a croweater, because thinking about any other way would send her into tears in a flash. Lyla had been a rock for her during those days after the abortion, and even now Lyla was still just a phone call away for anything Evie needed. They were friends, and some days when they felt extremely nostalgic they'd get together and talk about the old days, and about how everything had changed._

_Sometimes it was nice to have friends who'd been through the same thing you had._

**So that's Lyla's chapter! As always, please let me know what you think! (:**


	15. Alvarez

**A/N: Hi guys! As you can see, I've replaced Tara's chapter with Alvarez's. There was some disappointment expressed at the way that I had written Tara's chapter, so I'm currently working on rewriting it. But I don't want to leave all of you hanging, so I'm putting up Alvarez's chapter since this was the next chapter I had written. Let me make this clear: I write this series for your enjoyment, and if you don't like something that's been written, I'm always glad to know so that I can fix it. I'll post the new version of Tara's chapter when it's done (so it'll be Chapter 16 or later than, depending when I get it done). So please enjoy this chapter, and keep on the lookout for Tara's new chapter. Sorry for this bump in the road! As always, please read and review and let me know what you think!**

_Marcus Alvarez and the Mayans were very rarely seen around the SAMCRO clubhouse or Diosa, always choosing to address their business with the club on their own turf in Oakland. Evie was wary of the Mayans MC, not because they were dangerous, but because of her history with the President of the club. Some skeletons just needed to stay in the closet..._

When Evie first heard that Jax was planning to sell SAMCRO's part of Diosa to the Mayans and Marcus Alvarez, she prayed it wasn't true. But one day while she was helping Lyla with the daily paperwork, the front doors opened and Jax, Nero, Alvarez, and a few of his men entered. When she saw the Mayans President, Evie nearly crawled under the desk, trying to avoid being seen.

Lyla laughed at her friend, looking her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing? Get off the floor!" She reached down to grab Evie's arm, trying to pull her up.

Evie slapped Lyla's hand away, shaking her head. "Don't let him see me, Lyla!"

Confused, Lyla looked at her questioningly, though she kept quiet while the group of men passed her office door. Once they were out of earshot, Evie finally got up from the floor, sighing in relief. "Thanks girl, I just didn't want to deal with Alvarez right now."

"You know him? How?" Lyla immediately looked interested, leaning forward on her elbows and waiting for Evie to elaborate.

Knowing that she'd be here all day unless she told Lyla, Evie sighed and sat down on the edge of the desk. "When I first came to California from Texas, I wanted to be an actress. But my money ran out pretty quickly, and I started stripping in this club near Oakland to make some extra cash. A few of Marcus' guys hung around a lot, and I met his son, Esai, there one night." Pausing, she looked down at her feet, taking a moment before she continued. "I thought the whole bad boy shtick was pretty cool, and we started dating a little while after that."

The look of surprise on Lyla's face was almost hilarious. "You dated Alvarez's son?"

Nodding, Evie smiled. "Is it hard to imagine me dating?" Laughing, she continued her story. "I was young and dumb, and the MC life was exciting. But he had a temper, and I liked to argue a little too much for him. We got into quite a few fights before I finally walked away from him, and soon after that was when I met Opie in that strip club and came to Charming. I haven't seen any of them since then, and Esai was killed by Happy a while back." She finished her story, giving Lyla a smirk. "I haven't really seen Marcus since I came here."

Lyla looked awestruck, opening her mouth to say something but being interrupted as Nero opened the office door. "Hey, Lyla, do you have that paperwork I asked you to copy?"

Nodding, Lyla pulled a file folder from the stack on her desk, holding it up. "Got it right here!"

"Good, can you bring it out here? Alvarez and Jax want to look it over before we finish up." Nero then disappeared back to the main room, Lyla smirking before she shoved the file into Evie's hands.

"Take that out there, Evie."

Evie could've slapped the smirk right off Lyla's face. "I can't go out there!"

"I have to go pick up the kids, so you have no choice." Lyla got up and picked up her purse, patting Evie on the shoulder. "It'll give you a chance to see Alvarez."

"Sometimes I really hate you, Lyla!" Evie couldn't help but laugh even as she tried to be mad at Lyla, the blonde winking as she left out the door.

"Have fun!"

_Fun? Seeing Marcus Alvarez again and revisting her past was certainly not going to be fun._

Taking a moment to compose herself, Evie finally worked up the nerve to walk out into the main room, where Jax, Nero, and Marcus were sitting at the bar and Alvarez's guys were standing nearby. As soon as they saw her, the Mayans members began nudging each other and whispering, all of them having been in the club long enough to remember Esai Alvarez's ex-girlfriend. Their gossip caught Marcus' attention, and he turned to see Evie walking across the room. It didn't take him but a moment to realize who she was, and his shock registered on his face.

When she reached the bar, Evie laid the file folder down, smiling at the group of men before addressing Nero. "Lyla had to go pick up her kids, she'll be back soon. I'm looking out for things until she comes back."

Nodding, Nero opened the file folder and pulled out the papers. He slid them towards Jax and Alvarez, the Mayans President looking up at Evie instead of at the papers.

"Nice to see you again, Evelyn." _Evelyn. It had been years since anyone called her Evelyn._ But Alvarez had always had that proper way of talking, and he had always called her Evelyn instead of Evie like everyone else. His words caught Jax off guard, the blonde man looking up at Evie too.

Trying to play it cool, Evie smiled sweetly. "Nice to see you again too, Marcus." Immediately Nero and Jax were looking at Evie with a million questions in their eyes, but she chose to ignore them and walk away. "Well I'll be in the office if you need anything." Turning to walk off, Evie was aware of the men all looking at her, and she gave small smiles to the Mayans members that she walked by on her way to the office. Once she was safely back in the office, she shut the door and went to sit at the desk, realizing for the first time that her hands were shaking.

_Why was the memory of her past relationship messing with her head all of a sudden? She hadn't thought about Esai Alvarez in years, other than hearing among gossip that he'd been killed as part of an agreement between the Mayans and SAMCRO. So why was she getting so worked up at seeing her former boyfriend's father again?_

It was a little while before she finally managed to calm herself down, and just as she expected, Jax came in the door with a look on his face that said he wanted to know what was going on. Sitting down on the desk, he smirked at Evie. "So do you care to tell me how you know the Mayans President on a first name basis, Red?"

"It's a long story, Jax." _She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him to know her past._

Looking at the clock on the wall, Jax shrugged. "I've got all day."

Realizing he wasn't going to go anywhere, Evie finally sighed and leaned back in her chair. With a deep breath, she looked up at him and repeated the same story she'd told Lyla. When she finished explaining, she looked up at him to see Jax laughing. "What's so funny?!"

"Red, I haven't seen you date anyone since you came to this clubhouse. It's hard to imagine you with a boyfriend, and even harder to imagine you dating Esai Alvarez, of all people." Jax was nearly falling off the desk with laughter, actually laughing more at Evie's expression than her story.

She couldn't help but begin to laugh too, looking down at the floor. "I was stupid, okay? I didn't know he was going to be a total dick!"

Finally, Jax recovered from his laughing fit, getting up from the desk to head back out. "Just remind me to have you around when Alvarez comes back to close the Diosa deal. I'm sure you'd be _real _helpful at making him agree!" He winked as he left, Evie laughing at him and his sense of humor.

_Perhaps her past would be beneficial to her future._

**So I hoped you all liked this chapter, and please read and review and let me know what you think! I like showing parts of Evie's past, and I hope you all liked this!**


	16. Opie II

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait until I resumed this, but I really lost my inspiration for this while I was beginning to write the followup story to this and trying to begin working on the next Jax and Jessie series as well. But I will be trying to finish this up soon so that we can move onto more exciting stories! I will be using an idea from one reader, where I'm going back and writing different encounters about Sons I've already posted chapters about. As always I hope you like it, and let me know what you think or would like to see! Love you all and thanks for reading as always. SLIGHT SPOILER: Kozik's chapter is up next!**

A loud knock on her front door woke Evie up from her sleep, the bright red numbers on her alarm clock flashing 1:00. _Who was at her door at one in the fucking morning?!_ Getting up and pulling on a robe, she made her way downstairs and paused a moment to try and decipher who was at the door. Peeking out the window, she saw Opie's bike sitting in the driveway, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she unlocked the door. When she pulled it open, she was shocked to see Opie standing there with tears in his eyes. "Ope? Everything okay?" Without a word, Opie stepped in the door and wrapped Evie up in his arms.

"My old man's dead, Evie, he's dead."

The tears began flowing, and Evie was stunned to silence, not even bothering to think how Opie had figured out where she lived. She had _never_ seen a Son cry. But here she was, Opie crying on her shoulder as she attempted to wrap her arms around his broad back. "Oh, Opie, I'm so sorry." Her 5'4" frame was nowhere near close to Opie's height, so she finally took his hand and pulled him over to the couch. He was clearly distraught, burying his face in her chest when she got him to sit down. Evie didn't bother to ask questions, just letting him cry into her robe until finally he was a little calmer. Sitting back, the bearded man wiping his eyes and trying not to acknowledge the fact that he had just sobbed like a baby.

"Sorry for coming here so late, I just needed somebody that wouldn't ask questions." His eyes came up to meet hers, and Evie could see the pain that he was in.

"I'm always here for you, Opie. My door is always open even if you wake me up at ungodly hours." Her sweet smile got one from him, and he laid a rough hand on her knee. Evie tried to ignore the heat that shot up her thigh when he touched her, laying her small hand over his and rubbing his knuckles. "You wanna talk or you want a drink?"

"A drink. Definitely a drink." He got up and followed Evie to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table as she reached into the cabinet and pulled down a bottle of Scottish whiskey that Chibs had given her as a gift for winning a wet T-shirt contest at the club. Unscrewing the top, she poured a generous glass for him and a smaller portion for herself, bringing it over to Opie and sitting it down in front of him. She turned to sit in the other chair, but Opie caught her by the waist and pulled her over to sit in his lap. "Thanks for being here, Evie. I know you're a croweater, but you're a pretty damn good friend too." Evie took his compliment with a small smile, gently clinking her glass against his before downing the liquid. She was glad that he considered her a friend, and that he felt comfortable enough that he had come to her house to cry. Evie loved Opie, loved him just like he was her own instead of Lyla's, and though they had amazing sex she loved just being his friend as well.

By the time Opie was finished, he'd downed almost half the bottle of whiskey and Evie was considering forcing him to sleep on the couch because she didn't want him on his bike drunk. When he got up from the table and nearly tripped over his own boots, she gripped his shoulder and turned him in the direction of the living room. "C'mon, Ope, you're crashing on the couch." He didn't resist, the alcohol slowing him down as Evie got him out of his leather jacket and boots and retrieved a pillow from her bed. He did manage to strip off his shirt on his own, already snoring by the time Evie pulled a blanket over him. Hoping that maybe he could sleep away some of his grief, Evie gently kissed his forehead before heading back to her bedroom. Sleep again took over her body, and she drifted off to thoughts of how exactly she would explain this to her neighbors.

Sometime around four a.m. Evie was roused by the sound of Opie entering her bedroom, and then he was next to her in her bed. His body was warm and comforting next to her, and she was suddenly aware of how safe Opie made her feel. The strong scent of alcohol still lingered on him, but Evie pushed it to the back of her mind as he slid an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her ass. When she opened her eyes, he was looking back at her, taking in the sight of her pretty face free of the makeup she usually wore at the clubhouse. In a rough, slurred tone, he finally broke the silence. "Thanks again, Evie. For everything." Then his lips were on hers, and the second part of their relationship came into play. There was the friendship, and there was the sex. Evie couldn't decide which she liked best. But to her surprise, Opie just kissed her a second time, then fell asleep holding her against him. She cuddled up to his chest, listening to his heartbeat and thinking how much she wished she could take away the pain he was in.

Opie didn't deserve to be unhappy.

**A/N: Okay, so that's my next chapter! Please let me know what you think about it, and the nonsexual aspect of it. See you guys next time!**


	17. Kozik

**A/N: Here's our next chapter, we're on to Kozik now! As always, please read and review, and let me know what you think! Sorry for being MIA for so long, but for personal reasons I won't get into on here, it was a well needed break. Thank you all for understanding. (:**

_Kozik had first shown up at the clubhouse when he came down from Tacoma. Jax had told her to show him a good time, and Evie was always more than willing to do as he asked. She had been doing as she was instructed, perched on the blonde biker's knee with her arm around his neck, batting her lashes at his smirks and laughing along at his drunken jokes. Kozik was attractive, and Evie was beginning to think it wouldn't be such a chore to do as Jax had asked. But she had noticed that Tig was paying careful attention to the two of them, and she had heard that he had problems with Kozik._

She didn't think anything was wrong until Tig was standing in front of her and grabbing her arm to haul her off of Kozik's lap. At first she was terrified that she had done something wrong to offend him, but then it was clear that she was _not_ his target. Tig pushed her aside, though she noticed he was careful not to _actually_ shove her, and stood in front of Kozik with a dark expression on his face.

"Don't think you're gonna waltz your stupid ass in this clubhouse and it's gonna be okay with me."

Evie stood frozen like a statue at Tig's side, looking back and forth between him and Kozik. She had never seen Tig so stonefaced, and she had been around for more than one of his darker moments. Everyone around them was staring as well, unsure just what was going to transpire. Kozik stood up from his chair, his easy smirk only serving to further infuriate Tig. "I'm just trying to have a good time, Trager. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue my evening with that little redhead beside you."

For a moment it looked as if Tig might actually hit Kozik, and Evie saw his fist clench at his side, but then Jax was in the middle of them and keeping them from getting any closer. "Cut this shit out now. Tig, calm the fuck down." Clearly Tig was struggling to follow that order, his knuckles audibly cracking as he uncurled his fist. Jax then turned his attention to Kozik, gesturing to Evie and then to the dorms. "Kozik, stop being an assclown and enjoy your night." Jax remained in front of Tig until Evie had taken Kozik's hand and led him to the dorms, making sure that no fight would be happening at this point of the night. After all, he _did_ want to make a good impression.

In the dorms, Evie shut the door as Kozik sat on the bed, looking at her with a decidedly smartass look on his face. "So Jax tells me you're the best thing around here. That true or is he just blowing smoke up my ass?"

Pursing her lips, Evie raised an eyebrow as she sauntered over to Kozik and straddled his lap. "I can show you better than I can tell you, sweetheart." Her fingers pulled at the buttons of his shirt, undoing them and pushing the material back off of his shoulders. "I'm sure you'll go back to Tacoma a very satisfied visitor." She stripped the shirt off of him, her fingers running over the hard lines of his chest as his hands traveled up her legs to her hips. He pushed up the shirt she had on, fingers traveling under her bra to squeeze her tits. Evie bit down on her lip, letting Kozik pick her up and flip them over on the bed so he was on top. Pulling the shirt off of her, he got on top of her and began pulling his belt out of his jeans. He was inside of her in mere minutes, thrusting in and out of her and causing her back to arch up off the bed. Kozik's hand tangled in her long cherry red hair, tugging at her strands as he fucked her. Gasps slipped out of her lips, her hands clawing at his chest as waves of pleasure rolled through her. A haze of ecstasy settled over her, and she shifted beneath Kozik as he relentlessly pounded into her over and over.

_"Say my name."_

It took a moment for the words to register in her mind, and another few seconds before her eyes opened and she could focus on the man on top of her.

"_Say my name. Now."_

Digging her nails into his skin, Evie met his gaze just as she felt herself begin to tighten around him.

"Please fuck me, Kozik." Her voice was laden with desire, and she could tell it pushed him over the edge. They both came at nearly the same time, Kozik letting out a long breath before he rolled to his back beside her. It took a minute before he said anything, but finally he looked over at her with a satisfied smile.

"Damn girl, you sure know how to show a guy a good time!" He watched with interest as she got up from the bed, gathering her clothes up from the floor and beginning to dress herself. _She didn't seem to be a typical croweater, not from the way Jax and the rest of the guys talked about her. Didn't look like a junkie or like she threw pussy around for fun. She actually seemed like a pretty chill girl. He didn't think he'd mind getting to know her a little bit better._ Once she had her clothes on, she headed for the door, throwing a teasing little smile back over her shoulder.

"I'll see you around, sweetheart. Come and join the party." Then Evie was gone out the door, leaving Kozik to dress himself in haste and follow that enticing little creature back into the midst of the party. He caught up to her before she had the chance to latch onto someone else, and led her towards the bar by the arm.

"C'mon, darlin', let's have a drink."

_Maybe this blonde biker was worth getting to know after all._

**A/N: Okay folks, that was Kozik's chapter! As always, please read and review and let me know what you think!**


	18. Chibs II

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed Opie's second chapter and Kozik's chapter, and now we have everyone's favorite Scotsman once again! Please read and review and let me know what you think, as well as any ideas you'd like to see from me! Thanks for reading!**

Moonlight spilled through the window of Chibs' room, bathing the bed and its occupants in an eerie silver glow. The Scotsman lay on his back, staring at the ceiling and trying to process the events of the past week.

_He was the President now. Jax was dead._

He had tried vainly to make the boy change his mind, but there was no stopping him. And now Chibs and the rest of the club had to live without their best friend. His thoughts were so consuming that the movement beside him nearly made him jump out of his skin. Turning his gaze from the ceiling, he looked over to see a mess of fiery red hair spilling over the pillow next to him. A small smile tugged at his lips as he brushed it aside, revealing Evie's sleeping profile. The croweater had been the one he'd gone to for comfort, even though he hadn't actually wanted sex. He just wanted someone there with him, someone to fill the space so he wasn't alone with his thoughts. Evie had let him cry, a rare show of vulnerability for him, crying into her chest as she stroked his hair. Chibs wasn't quite sure how the little redhead had made such a big impact on him and the club that he was crying on her, but at that moment he had been thankful for her prescense.

Now she was sleeping, something he was unable to do, and Chibs stroked the large tattoo that covered her side. She was such a strange case, a croweater-turned-confidant of most of the club members. Chibs didn't remember ever having another woman around here like her, who the boys lined up to talk to when they had problems or needed advice. She was like another Gemma, minus the ulterior motives. He himself had always shared a special connection with the fiery little redhead, ever since the night she'd beat him at drinking. And now, in the wake of the hardest thing he'd experienced in many years, she was once again showing how indispensable she was. The other croweaters had packed their things, moving out of the clubhouse and onto to better ventures when the club parties stopped happening. Not Evie, though. She'd stuck around, cleaning up after the guys and making sure they all stayed semi-human beneath the weight of their immense grief. Certainly she was something special, and lately Chibs had found himself going to her when he needed someone. Tonight was the fourth night this week she'd spent the night in his bed, and only one of those nights had they had sex.

He was brought back to reality as Evie mumbled something beside him, opening one eye as if sensing he was awake. "Chibs? Are you okay?" Her sleepy voice was just about the sexiest thing Chibs had ever heard, her hand touching his bare chest as if to make sure he was fine.

"Aye, lass, just awake with my thoughts." He stroked her soft hair, thinking to himself that he hadn't felt this way in a very long time when it came to a woman. _Christ, he was getting soft in his old age!_

Evie sat up beside him, her long hair falling to cover her bare breasts. "Thinking of Jax?" Her eyes searched his weathered face, her hand taking his hand. She already knew the answer to her own question. Chibs nodded yes, gently squeezing her slender fingers in his. "I know you miss him, Chibs. But you can't be mad at him for doing what he thought was right."

"Let's just not talk about tha' now, lassie." Evie did as asked, shutting up and instead laying back down beside the Scotsman. He pulled her closer to him, Evie's head resting on his chest as she settled back down to sleep.

"For what it's worth, Chibs, I think you're gonna be a great President."

"I hope so, darlin', I hope so."

**A/N: As always, please read and review!**


	19. Tara

**A/N: So finally I have gotten around to the rewrite of Tara's chapter, and I hope you all like this take and that there will be no issues as there were last time. Most likely the next chapter of this will be the final chapter, as I'm reaching the end of this story. As a small spoiler, the next (and final) chapter will be another shot of Evie and Jax. I felt it was appropriate that I end the series with Jax after beginning it with Opie, as they were the most important men to Evie during her time as a croweater. The next chapter will be followed by an epilogue, which will tell what happened to Evie after the events of The Croweater Tales. As always, please read and review and let me know what you think &amp; PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE FINAL CHAPTER! What do you want Jax and Evie's final story to be? Let me know in the reviews!**

_Tara Knowles. The one love of Jax's life, the good doctor, Thomas's mother, Gemma's nemesis and later victim. Evie had known her by many different names. She had never had much interaction with Jax's wife, the doctor never liking the women who hung around simply for the Sons' attention. What she remembered most vividly about Tara was one night when the doctor had come searching for Jax._

The party was in full swing when Tara slipped in the clubhouse door, her eyes searching the smoky room for Jax. _God, she certainly didn't miss this. _The wild appeal they had held for her in her younger days was now nothing but contempt, and she pushed her way into the crowd as she hunted for her husband. A boisterous laugh reached her ears, and she instantly recognized it as Jax's. _She was going to kill him when she got her hands on him. It was the third night in a row he hadn't come home and she was quickly tiring of his frat boy antics._ Finally she made it through the sea of bodies, her eyes lighting on Jax sitting in a chair surrounded by Chibs, Tig, and Opie. But that wasn't what raised her ire; it was the redheaded girl sitting on Jax's knee. Tara had seen the girl around many times before, and she assumed she was one of the croweaters that was forever trying to weasel into her husband's bed.

As she got closer, Tara saw Jax's hand slip down to rest on the girl's ass, the two of them sharing sly smiles like they had a big secret between them. Looking around at the men standing around him, Jax smirked, clearly a little buzzed. "Gentlemen, Red's mine for the rest of the night!" Gales of laughter erupted, the girl laughing as well as she leaned down to kiss Jax's cheek. _Red? Now Jax was nicknaming the little broad?! No, he wasn't going to sit there and disrespect her like that!_

Stomping over, Tara shoved people out of her way to stand in front of Jax. "Jackson!"

Jax shot out of his chair, nearly throwing Evie to the ground before Opie caught her arm and instead pulled her out of the way. "Tara!" The President of the MC looked rather like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, desperately thinking of a way to talk himself out of this.

The doctor stood with her hands on her hips, staring at Jax with a dark look on her face. "This is real cute, Jax. I see you're busy with 'business' so just don't bother coming home." With that, Tara turned and stomped out of the room, Jax hot on her heels. Moments later, loud voices could be heard from outside, the couple engaged in what sounded like a fierce argument.

Evie watched the scene unfold, Opie turning to her with a slight smirk on his face. "Jax got way too drunk, he usually never messes with anyone while Tara's off work. Shouldn't have been sitting in his lap, Evie."

His gentle reprimand caused Evie's face to heat up, this being the first time she's ever felt like she's done something wrong. "Opie, I didn't mean anything! Jax just wanted to hang out like always."

Her distress made Opie laugh once more, the bearded man throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her down onto his lap. "It's okay, sweetheart, Jax'll handle the mess. Don't worry about it."

A few moments later, Jax came slinking back in the doorway, heading straight for the dorms without a glance in her direction. He looked sad, and Evie's heart ached to think she'd caused some kind of problem for him. Getting up from Opie's lap, she hurried out the door, the crisp cool wind hitting her as she stepped outside. Tara's car was still in the lot, the doctor sitting at the wheel crying into her hands. Slowly approaching the door, Evie knocked on the window, Tara jumping slightly before she looked up and saw who it was. Rolling her eyes, she finally rolled the window down, her eyes burning into Evie.

"Can I help you?"

Pausing a moment to steel herself, Evie gave Tara a small smile. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for what you saw in there. I didn't mean any disrespect, and I wasn't trying to get in bed with Jax. I'm sorry for being all over him like that."

Snorting in amusment, Tara raised an eyebrow. "You're sorry? Isn't your job to fuck my husband behind my back?"

Bowing her head to look at the ground, Evie felt her cheeks get hot. "My job is to keep the guys entertained. But I shouldn't have been parading it around in front of everyone, normally that shit pisses me off. I'm sorry, Ms Knowles. It won't happen again." She felt ashamed of herself, breaking her own rule about not parading what she did in front of everyone like that.

"Oh, so you're the croweater with morals that Lyla told me about."

Tara's sarcastic tone doesn't even faze Evie, the redhead giving the other woman a small smile. "Yeah, I guess that's me. I'm sorry, I'll stay away from Jax from now on."

Finally Tara seemed to relax a little, and she gave Evie a smile. "Sweetheart, you might stay away from Jax, but trust me, he certainly won't be staying away from you." She paused a moment, but then she reached out the window and laid a hand on Evie's shoulder. "Thanks for the apology. Maybe try a different line of work, huh? Either that or pick another guy to fuck. Tig's always up for a good lay."

Her crude joke hurt Evie's feelings, but the redhead laughed anyways as Tara rolled up the window and driving away. She stood there a moment, arms folded across her chest as she tried to calm herself down. She couldn't believe she had let herself get so wrapped up in Jax that she had broken her own rules about decency and caused a fight with his wife. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she headed back for the clubhouse, nearly running into Jax as he headed outside. There was a brief pause as they just looked at each other, both of them knowing they had done wrong.

"I'm sorry, Jax."

_Another apology. Tonight must be a new record._

He nodded, not wanting to meet her eyes. _The guilt was getting to him too._ "I gotta go make things right, Red. I'll see you later."

The brush-off hurt, especially coming from Jax. She watched him climb on his bike and speed off out of the lot, and that was when the tears finally spilled down her cheeks, not completely sure why she was crying but thinking it was probably because she had hurt her best friend and caused trouble for him. She _hated _feeling like that, and she sat down on the picnic table and put her head in her hands. It was a long while before the clubhouse door opened again, Opie sticking his head outside and looking around before settling on Evie.

"Evie? You okay?" The other best friend in her life approached her slowly, sitting down beside her and putting an arm around her. "I know you're upset, but it's okay. Jax'll sweet talk his way out of the doghouse and it'll be okay. You didn't mean to be disrespectful."

Lifting her head to look at him, Evie shook her head. "Opie, I was just preaching at Ima for blasting her night with you everywhere, and now look what I did!" She began crying again, Opie pulling her against his shoulder.

"We all know you, we know you're a good girl, not like these other skanks. No one is mad at you, Evie. Just keep your distance from Jax for a while and everything will be okay. I promise."

_That night had been a turning point for her, especially when it came to her relationship with Jax. He had kept his distance for a long while from her, and she had given him a wide berth every time they happened to be in the same room together. He had finally come to her after a few months, apologizing to her and telling her that it wasn't her fault. But after that, Evie had never again touched him outside of his dorm room if it wasn't in a platonic way, and they hadn't shared a bed since then until after Tara's death._

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always please read and review and let me know what you think!**


	20. Jax II

**A/N: Final chapter! Thank you all for following me on this journey, and I'm excited to start Evie's next journey! I thought it was fitting to end with Jax, as he was her best friend next to Opie, who we began the series with. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always, let me know what you think! Much love, Lacey. *This chapter takes place around season 4, so this would be before the events of Tara's chapter, just to avoid any confusion.* ALSO: the sex scene in this chapter is quite explicit, I thought I'd go out on a high note for those of you who've been requesting slightly longer sex scenes. Enjoy the Jax smut!**

_"I'm leavin' SAMCRO, Red. I'm done with this shit."_

Jax sat on the bed in his dorm, Evie standing in front of him. He'd pulled her in there, telling her that he had something she needed to know, and now he was sitting here telling her that he was leaving.

_Leaving SAMCRO. _

_Leaving Charming. _

_Leaving her._

She knew it was foolish, Jax wasn't hers to lose, but still she felt as if part of her heart was being ripped out and stomped on as she met his shining blue eyes. "Why?" She didn't deserve an answer, she was nothing more than pussy to him, but still her heart ached to know.

"Tara wants to leave. Take the boys with her. I can't lose my boys, Evie." The weight of this decision was plain to see on his face, and Evie wished for the world she could take away the pain he must be in. He loved those boys, loved them more than his own life, and he loved Tara too. She knew it would kill him for Abel and Thomas to be taken away from him, and for Tara to leave. Beneath the tough biker exterior and cool guy charm, Jax was nothing more than an overgrown boy with idealized views of life and yearning for someone to love him. Evie had learned that about him a long time ago, and she knew that he believed he could do it, that he could safely leave and take his family. She had to hold back laughter at the idiocy of it. She might have been just a croweater, but she certainly wasn't stupid. She knew what happened when you tried to leave SAMCRO and the Sons. Clay would never allow it, would end Jax _and_ Tara before they ever left Charming's town limits. Evie was no fool, but that was sure as hell what Jax was being right now.

"I'm just here for a goodbye, Red. You're my best girl."

He gave her that little half smile that he knew would make her weak in the knees, and then Jax was chest to chest with her, holding her hips and pressing his lips to hers. _This was goodbye_. It was strange to think that Jax would be leaving, that she wouldn't see him ever again.

In a moment he had her pinned against the wall, one of her legs hooked around his waist as he held her tightly, giving her the only kind of goodbye that fit their relationship. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs, a low moan escaping her as his lips moved to her neck. A blush spread over her chest as he rocked his hips against her, the open position of her legs pushing up her skirt and allowing her clit to rub against the denim of his jeans, sending waves of pleasure through her body. One of her hands clutched his back, the other cupping the back of his neck to bring his face closer to her skin. The scrape of his teeth on her throat told her that she'd be sporting love bites for a while, his tongue licking the spot where he'd bitten her. She moaned again as she felt his hand leave her thigh, traveling up her side to cup her breast and let his thumb graze her nipple. He adjusted her legs around his waist, pulling her away from the wall to carry her to the bed without his hand ever leaving her breast. Gently, he laid her down on the bed, both his hands now free to stroke her nipples simultaneously as he knelt in between her legs. His fingers gently pinched her hardening nipples, pulling just enough to make her arch up against him but not enough to hurt her.

Lust was clouding her eyes as her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his plaid shirt, finally undoing them and allowing her hands to roam over his bare chest. In response, he squeezed her nipples one final time before his hands journeyed south. She was soaking wet, her clit swollen and throbbing with need as he ran a finger over it. Her body arched off the bed, a pleasurable squeak escaping her lips. Seeing that she was ready, he pushed her legs further apart, allowing full access to his destination. His head dipped between her thighs as his lips sealed over her core, his tongue lapping at her juices. A choked moan of pleasure cut through the sound of their heavy breathing, each flick of his tongue coaxing gasps and sighs from Evie as he worked her over. Seemingly wanting to heighten her pleasure even more, he gently slipped a finger inside of her, giving her a moment to adjust before adding a second. Feeling herself stretch around his fingers made her that much wetter, rocking her hips against his hand and allowing him to sink the digits into her up to the second knuckle. Curling his fingers inside her while never stopping his tongue action, he felt her muscles tense as he brought her to the edge. She froze, a deep moan coming from her as her head fell back against the pillows and she came hard, feeling as if she was floating on a cloud.

When her vision cleared, he was sitting between her legs with a satisfied smirk on his face, one hand absently stroking the inside of her thigh. "Time for the main event." With a low laugh, he crawled over her, pressing his lips to hers passionately.

She could taste herself on his lips, a strangely erotic experience that gave her other ideas. With her hands pressed to his chest, she rolled them so that she sat on top of him, the feeling of her soaking pussy on his stomach almost too much for him to bear. "Not quite yet. I have a little treat for you." Trailing off, she gave him a smirk as she backed off of him, her fingers swiftly undoing the buttons on his jeans and pulling the denim down. Once his boxers were down as well, his erection sprang free, her eyes lighting up as she wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft. It was his turn to moan as she ran her tongue up his length, the ball of her tongue ring heightening the pleasure. He was already rock hard from listening to the sounds she made as he pleasured her, and she was already pushing him close to the brink. Her mouth was warm and wet when she took in his shaft, her head bobbing up and down as she found a rhythm. It was too much for him, and in record time he was cumming. She swallowed hard, milking him for every drop he was worth. When she was satisfied with her work, she sat up, a smirk lighting up her face.

"Let's just leave it at that, okay?" He nodded at her request, and Evie got up from the bed and picked up her shirt. She could feel his eyes on her, and she knew he was most likely puzzled at how quickly she'd stopped the sex. But that was her decision, to leave him hanging just like he was leaving her hanging. When she was dressed, she went over to sit beside him on the bed, tenderly stroking his face as she looked at the sweet face she'd grown to love during her time as a croweater. "I'm gonna miss you, Jax. I'm gonna miss you like hell."

Again he gave her that smile. "I'm gonna miss you too, Red. You're always gonna be my favorite. Send me a postcard in Oregon, yeah?"

She couldn't help but laugh. _Oh Jax, if only that would be true._ "Yeah, a postcard. With love from Red. Come back and visit me sometime."

Jax nodded, smiling though they both knew that wouldn't happen, but for very different reasons.

He thought he would never be back here when he left.

Evie knew he would never leave in the first place.

_Just as Evie predicted, Tara and Jax had never left California. Clay had ordered a hit on Tara, but failed to know Jax would be with her and the botched operation left Tara with a destroyed hand and Jax with a vendetta. That hadn't been their last goodbye, but for the rest of her life, it was one of her most special nights with Jax. He was truly a lover instead of a fighter, and Evie supposed he was the one she missed most out of all the handsome leather-clad men she'd loved and lost._

_There would never be another man like Jax Teller._

**A/N: Okay, so that's it folks! As always please let me know what you think and how you feel about the ending. I love you all and of course this will be followed by the epilogue! See you next time!**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: So here we are at the last chapter of The Croweater Tales. I hope you've all enjoyed this unique look at Sons of Anarchy and I hope you will all follow over to the next story. Thank you for all your feedback and reviews and ideas, and I can't wait to see where Evie goes next! Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all follow this to the followup story! Love you all, Lacey.**

_Evie still looked back on her croweater days fondly, but it was all behind her now. No longer was she the good-time girl, the one that flirted and drank and fucked. After Jax's death, after standing and watching their former President be lowered into the ground, the club didn't celebrate much anymore, and so gradually the croweaters had drifted away from Charming, most going to other charters and resuming their roles. Evie, however, had stayed in Charming, where she'd finally gotten what she'd always wanted and became an Old Lady._

Sometimes when she thought about the old days, how the club used to be, it made her sad. Almost all of them were in the cemetary now, and it was hard to believe sometimes how quickly things had changed. She still remembered the day Chibs walked into the clubhouse, crying his eyes out and gripping the President patch in his hand. Automatically she'd known what happened, and when the rest of the club followed him inside and Tig began telling the croweaters to leave, Evie knew that Jax was gone. She'd cried for a long time, just like she'd cried when Opie died. She knew then that nothing was ever going to be the same, that the club would never recover. Losing Opie, losing Clay and Piney and Juice and all the others that had fallen during her years of the SAMCRO life, none of those deaths had affected the group of men like losing Jax had. Since then, the clubhouse was somber, and parties were few and far between.

After Jax's death, she'd settled down, getting inked with the crow that made her Chibs' Old Lady. The Scotsman had come to her for comfort almost every night since Jax died, and eventually it was only natural that she become his "official" Old Lady. Just like Jax said it would, the black crow that graced her forearm looked like it had always belonged there, like it was made for her. She'd also gotten "To live in the hearts we leave behind is not to die" inked on her shoulder blade, in memory of all the fallen boys that she'd known and loved during her time as a croweater. It was a sort of personal memorial to her past life, something that reminded her of where she'd come from. She had come a long way from the days of red hair and leather and endless men on Harleys, but she didn't regret one single day that she'd lived that life.

After all, everybody had their own story and hers was just a little more interesting than everybody else's.


End file.
